Miss You Love
by CrazyCullen1
Summary: No dia dos namorados Bella não apenas aceitou se casar com Edward, mas também a se mudar com ele para NY. Mas uma série de crimes colocará interesses opostos cara a cara. Eles serão capazes de separar vida profissional da pessoal? E será que tudo é o que realmente parece?
1. Dia dos namorados

**Título:** Miss You, love

 **Autora:** Taty

 **Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

 **Personagens:** Todos humanos!

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Drama

 **Sinopse:** No dia dos namorados Bella não apenas aceitou se casar com Edward, mas também a se mudar com ele para NY. Mas uma série de crimes colocará interesses opostos cara a cara. Eles serão capazes de separar vida profissional da pessoal? E será que tudo é o que realmente parece?

 **Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

 _Oláaaaaaaaaa,_

 _Bem, antes de tudo, vamos a algumas explicações. Algumas de vocês talvez reconheçam esse capítulo. Eu já o postei há alguns anos, no dia dos namorados como uma o/s. Acontece que algumas pessoas sugeriram que eu continuasse a história. A princípio eu não iria fazê-lo. Não sou muito fã dessa história de prolongar ones, mas um dia, tomando banho a ideia veio na minha cabeça e ficou martelando, eu não tive como abandoná-la._

 _Teremos Edward e Bella, toda a família Cullen, Angela, Jake, Mike e alguns mistérios... tudo junto e misturado rsrsrs._

 _Antes de encerrar, estou repostando o capítulo do dia dos namorados. Afinal, é ele que inicia tudo o que está por vir. A partir do segundo capítulo, tudo será novo e eu espero que vocês gostem. Mas, já falei demais, vou deixar vocês com o capítulo agora. Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Miss You, Love**

 **Trilha:** **Miss you love – Maria Mena**

www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/Lje947K5/Maria_Mena_-_Miss_you_love(*)html

 **BPOV**

Será que alguém podia falar de outra coisa que não fosse esse maldito dia dos namorados? A TV e o rádio só mostravam e falavam sobre casais apaixonados e opções de presentes para os atrasadinhos de plantão, Alice não parava de tagarelar sobre a noite romântica que ela tinha certeza de que Jasper estava preparando para eles e até mesmo meu pai, o Chefe Swan, veio me pedir conselhos de aonde levar Sue para jantar. Sim, eu odeio a minha vida!

"Bella, pare de agir como se a escolha não tivesse sido sua, por favor." – Alice disse, me encarando com as mãos na cintura depois de eu ter bufado pela quinta vez em menos de 10 segundos.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Ali."

"Claro que sabe. Não se faça de desentendida Isabella Marie Swan. Foi você quem não quis ir para Nova York com o meu irmão. Foi você quem o deixou livre e desimpedido, praticamente o jogando para as piranhas."

"Você sabe que não é verdade Ali. Você queria o que? Que eu virasse para o Charlie e dissesse: muito obrigada por tudo pai, mas sua filhinha está saindo de casa para morar com o namorado em Nova York e não... pelo jeito, casar não passa pela cabeça dele."

"E por que não? Você já é adulta Bella. Precisa parar de agir como uma criancinha e tomar consciência de que é dona dos seus atos. O Charlie não vai te prender ao pé da cama, nem te colocar de castigo, como se você tivesse cinco anos de idade."

Permanecemos sentadas, cada uma olhando para um lado, de braços cruzados, como duas crianças. Até que Charlie nos tirou daquela situação.

"Oi meninas, o que está pegando?"

"Sua filha que é muito cabeça dura." – Alice disse, olhando pra mim e mostrando a língua.

"E só hoje você descobriu isso, Alice?" – Charlie replicou, rindo.

"Pai!" – eu gritei fazendo bico.

Charlie ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição antes de se aproximar beijando eu e Alice no topo da cabeça. "Bem, estou indo ao shopping comprar o presente de Sue e depois já devo ir direto para _La Push_. Não espere por mim Bella."

"Como se eu fosse." – murmurei baixinho. "Divirta-se pai."

"Bem, eu preciso ir também. Ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer até a hora que Jasper ficou de passar lá em casa para me pegar."

Eu bufei uma vez mais, ligando novamente a TV, em busca de algo aproveitável na programação.

"Bella, por favor, pensa no que eu te disse. Você tem o telefone dele. Engole o seu orgulho bobo. E nada de ficar vendo filme melodramático comendo chocolate e tomando sorvete. Isso só vai servir para te fazer engordar e dar celulite. Nada disso vai trazer o Edward de volta!"

"Some Alice!"

"Eu também te amo."

* * *

 **EPOV**

Fazia três meses que eu havia me mudado para Nova York, aceitando uma proposta de emprego numa das maiores empresas de advocacia do país. Sabia que em Forks as opções não eram muitas e eu nunca poderia dar à Bella a vida de rainha que eu sonhava e que ela merecia. Apesar de amar aquela cidade verde e chuvosa, onde crescemos, sabia que o nosso futuro não estava ali. Mas eu não contava que ela não quisesse partir comigo.

Quando em pleno aeroporto, quase na hora do embarque ela me disse -"não Edward, eu não vou com você. Não posso fazer isso com o Charlie." – achei que fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas então eu pude ver a dor em seus olhos e entendi que ela estava me abandonando; abandonando os sonhos e planos que eu tinha feito para nós.

A viagem foi uma _merda_. Em algum momento, durante uma forte turbulência, cheguei a torcer para o avião cair e acabar logo com a minha maldita vida. Mas não, eu não teria essa sorte. Para piorar ainda mais a minha situação, meu primo, Emmett, com quem achei que eu e Bella moraríamos até encontrarmos um lugarzinho só nosso, resolveu dar um ar romântico ao que seria o nosso quarto, espalhando pétalas de rosa sobre a cama e deixando morangos, chantilly e uma caixa de camisinhas sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Foi o único momento naquele dia e em todos os outros, em que agradeci por Bella não ter viajado comigo. Ela teria ficado extremamente envergonhada com tudo aquilo e eu já podia até ver o vermelho em sua bochecha.

Mergulhei no trabalho, não só querendo mostrar serviço, mas também como uma forma de escape: enquanto trabalhava, não sobrava tempo para pensar naqueles olhos cor de chocolate, naquele cabelo macio que tão bem ficava espalhado sobre o meu travesseiro, naquela boca carnuda, naquele corpo que se encaixava ao meu como uma peça de quebra cabeça. Nos finais de semana eu geralmente saía com Emmett e sua noiva Rosalie. Logo na minha primeira semana aqui ela me garantiu ter a solução para curar a minha fossa e me apresentou Tanya, uma loira morango gostosa pra caramba, mas... já disse que prefiro as morenas?

Tanya era modelo, assim como Rosalie, e era muito simpática, educada e nem um pouco burra, como costumamos pensar quando se fala em modelos, mas simplesmente não dava. Conclusão a que ela também chegou depois de eu gritar o nome de Bella algumas vezes na cama, enquanto gozava.

" _Porra_ Edward, que música do caramba é essa? Virou emo agora?"

"Não enche Emmett."

"Sério cara, eu não aguento mais olhar para essa sua cara de _cu_. Faz alguma coisa Edward. Age como homem. Se você ama tanto essa _mina_ , vai atrás dela, sei lá, mas o que não dá é para ficar suspirando pelos cantos como um viadinho ou gritando o nome dela enquanto outra te faz gozar." – ele disse entre sério e divertido.

"Como você sabe dessa _merda_?" – perguntei com os olhos arregalados, passando a mão nos cabelos, deixando a _juba_ ainda mais bagunçada do que o normal.

"Edward, Edward... o prédio inteiro deve saber, já que você não é... vamos dizer... muito discreto."

"Vai se _fuder_ , Emmett."

"Mais tarde priminho. Mais tarde." – ele disse me dando um tapinha nas costas e se encaminhando em direção ao banheiro. "E Edward." – ele chamou, do outro lado do corredor. "Ainda dá tempo de você ter um dia dos namorados perfeito. Só depende de você."

* * *

 **BPOV**

" _Odeio o modo como fala comigo_

 _E como corta o cabelo_

 _Odeio como dirige o meu carro_

 _E odeio o seu desleixo_

 _Odeio suas enormes botas de combate_

 _E como consegue ler minha mente_

 _Eu odeio tanto isso em você_

 _Que até me sinto doente_

 _Odeio como está sempre certo_

 _E odeio quando você mente_

 _Odeio quando me faz rir muito_

 _Ainda mais quando me faz chorar..._

 _Odeio quando não está por perto_

 _E o fato de não me ligar_

 _Mas eu odeio principalmente_

 _Não conseguir te odiar_

 _Nem um pouco_

 _Nem mesmo por um segundo_

 _Nem mesmo só por te odiar"_ _ *****_

Eu estava de pijamas e meias, enrolada em um cobertor, deitada no sofá, com duas barras de chocolate semi comidas e um pote de sorvete pela metade ao meu lado, aos prantos assistindo _10 coisas que odeio em você –_ sim, sou patética, eu sei! – quando ouvi uma leve batida na porta. A princípio resolvi ignorar, afinal Alice estava com Jasper, meu pai com Sue, logo não seria nada importante, mas a pessoa do outro lado da porta era insistente e as batidas foram ficando mais e mais fortes. Bufando, levantei me arrastando, literalmente, até a porta. E definitivamente devia estar precisando de algum tratamento porque tive a impressão de ter visto Edward parado do outro lado, quando abri a porta.

Se possível ele parecia ainda mais lindo do que quando foi embora, parado ali, diante de mim, vestindo uma calça jeans escura, camisa preta de botões com as mangas dobradas na altura do cotovelo, os cabelos bronze mais bagunçados do que nunca e eu sou capaz de apostar que ele passou o voo inteiro passando as mãos pelos fios sedosos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados. A única diferença eram as enormes olheiras sob seus olhos, que lhe davam um ar abatido – mas ainda assim lindo – e o balão em forma de coração em uma das mãos e um ursinho de pelúcia na outra.

Toda essa análise não levou mais do que cinco segundos e eu esfreguei meus olhos para ter certeza que aquilo não era uma ilusão, afinal Edward deveria estar em Nova York com alguma piranha e não ali, parado na minha porta, em pleno dia dos namorados. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, senti sua mão firme na minha cintura e seus lábios sobre os meus. O beijo não era calmo, pelo contrário, ele parecia afoito, como se necessitasse daquilo como do ar para continuar vivendo. Ele foi me empurrando para trás até que estávamos na sala e antes que eu percebesse, ele já havia fechado a porta com os pés e me imprensado contra ela, tudo isso sem tirar os lábios dos meus.

Nos afastamos, precisando de ar e ele rapidamente levou seus lábios ao meu pescoço, enquanto sua mão passeava pela lateral do meu corpo, parando em minha coxa. Ele me ergueu e eu entrelacei minhas pernas em seu quadril, enquanto ele voltava a beijar minha boca, dessa vez, com mais calma; nossas línguas dançando uma coreografia sensual em nossas bocas. Ele foi andando até cair sobre o sofá, me puxando junto, sobre o seu colo e nós dois gememos com a fricção entre nossos corpos. Eu já podia sentir sua ereção dando sinal de vida e aproveitei para rebolar um pouco mais sobre o seu corpo, esfregado meu centro, ainda coberto pela calça do pijama, sobre seu membro semi-ereto, preso na calça jeans.

Pude sentir as mãos de Edward na bainha de minha blusa e logo em seguida ela não existia mais em meu corpo. Ele levou as mãos até o fecho do meu _soutien_ e então tive um lapso de racionalidade, me dando conta do que estava acontecendo ali.

"Edward."

"Hum"... murmurou enquanto seguia fazendo uma trilha com a boca sobre a minha clavícula.

"O quê... o que você está fazendo?"

Ele levantou a cabeça imediatamente, me encarando enquanto erguia a sobrancelha e me dava um sorriso malicioso. "Jura que..."

"Não é isso Edward." – eu disse rolando os olhos. "O que significa tudo isso? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele me encarou por mais alguns instantes, com uma intensidade imensa e então voltou a se ocupar com a minha clavícula, dando uma mordida de leve em meu ombro esquerdo, o que me fez estremecer imediatamente em seu colo. Edward voltou a me encarar, rindo ao perceber a reação do meu corpo ao seu toque e, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, abriu o fecho do _soutien_ , o jogando no chão, junto com a blusa.

"Será que não podemos conversar mais tarde, _love_? Estou a três meses afastado do seu corpo e realmente preciso me certificar de que não me esqueci de nenhum detalhe dessa perfeição ambulante" E dizendo isso, ele abocanhou meu seio direito, enquanto sua mão massageava o esquerdo, me deixando completamente incapaz de raciocinar. Perdi a noção de por quanto tempo ele ficou ali, mordendo, lambendo, chupando meu seio, até passar para o esquerdo, onde repetiu exatamente o mesmo ritual. Seus lábios foram descendo pelo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão entrava pela minha calça e calcinha, encontrando meu centro e me fazendo soltar um grito.

"Hum... tão molhadinha pra mim. Você tem noção do quanto senti falta disso, _love_? – disse me fitando fixamente enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam em meus clitóris, levando qualquer tipo de sensatez embora.

"Edward?"

"Sim, _love_."

"Me beija."

"Com prazer, minha Bella." – e dizendo isso ele colou nossos lábios novamente enquanto eu sentia um de seus dedos me penetrando, seguido quase imediatamente por outro. Seus dedos entravam e saíam de mim em movimentos sincronizados como os de nossas línguas e eu já podia sentir o formigamento em meu baixo ventre. Percebendo o meu estado, Edward se afastou, tirando minha calça e calcinha com apenas uma mão e, depois de uma olhada minuciosa por todo o meu corpo, senti sua respiração quente em minha entrada e no instante em que seus dedos entraram uma vez mais, ele mordiscou meu clitóris, o prendendo entre os dentes, fazendo um movimento de sucção. Era o que eu precisava para me entregar de vez àquela onda de prazer que me dominava o corpo.

Edward continuou os movimentos com seus dedos enquanto lambia minha extensão, recolhendo todo o sumo que eu lhe oferecia, antes de voltar a colar nossas bocas, me fazendo sentir meu próprio gosto. Arfei contra seus lábios e depois de me recuperar um pouco tentei nos virar no sofá, fazendo com que caíssemos no tapete, bem no meio da sala. Edward nos rodou, de modo que eu caísse sobre ele e aproveitei a chance para me esfregar um pouco mais sobre o seu quadril, enquanto ia abrindo botão por botão sua camisa, sentindo seus músculos, tão definidos como eu lembrava.

Depois de jogar a camisa sobre minhas roupas, ao nosso lado, comecei a serpentear pelo seu corpo, até ficar com meu rosto na altura do seu quadril. Levei minha mão até o evidente volume em sua calça jeans, massageando-o por cima do grosso tecido, observando Edward fechar os olhos enquanto um alto gemido escapava pelos seus lábios. Desabotoei a calça, aproveitando enquanto a tirava de seu corpo para arranhar suavemente suas pernas.

"Bella?"

"Sim..."

"Se você continuar provocando assim, não conseguirei suportar por muito tempo, baby."

"E quem disse que eu quero que você se segure?" – respondi dando uma piscadinha, antes de puxar sua boxer, libertando seu membro já ereto, o tomando em minha boca. Edward ergueu o tronco, se mantendo sobre os cotovelos me encarando com os olhos arregalados enquanto, sem tirar os olhos dos seus, eu descia mais e mais minha boca sobre seu membro, relaxando a garganta, para conseguir engolir o máximo possível, o fazendo gemer meu nome mais uma vez. Ao subir, deixei meus dentes roçarem de leve sobre a veia pulsante antes de 'varrer' a cabeça com minha língua, dando especial atenção ao pequeno orifício onde já se podia ver um traço do pré gozo.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, dizendo imprecações e desabando novamente sobre o tapete quando eu acelerei o movimento de vai e vem com minha boca, ao mesmo tempo que levava minhas mãos até suas bolas, as massageando.

" _Love_ , eu não agüento mais, preciso me enterrar em você. Sentir essa sua boceta apertada em volta do meu pau. Vem aqui, vem" – e dizendo isso, ele me puxou ao mesmo tempo que nos girava uma vez mais sobre o tapete, de modo que ele ficou sobre mim, nossas testas coladas, seu membro posicionado bem na minha entrada.

Com os olhos fixos um no outro, eu o senti penetrar e nós dois gememos com a sensação de prazer que tomou o nosso corpo. Ele começou a se movimentar de modo lento e cruzei minhas pernas em suas costas, de modo que ele pudesse me penetrar mais fundo. Edward gemeu ao perceber o novo ângulo e passou a estocar com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que eu rebolava de encontro ao seu membro; nossos movimentos sincronizados, como uma verdadeira dança.

"Mais forte Edward, mais..."

Ele colocou uma de minhas pernas em seu ombro, mudando mais uma vez o ângulo de penetração, alcançando um ponto ainda mais fundo dentro de mim. Eu já sentia minhas paredes mordendo seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que meu baixo ventre começava a formigar. Sabia que não ia durar muito mais.

"Edward, eu vou..."

"Vem minha Bella, goza pra mim." – e com aquelas palavras eu libertei meu corpo, sentindo o prazer consumindo da pontinha do dedo mindinho até o meu último fio de cabelo. Edward seguiu estocando e não precisou de muito mais tempo para me preencher com o seu gozo.

Nós permanecemos deitados, abraçados no tapete por mais algum tempo, até nossas respirações voltarem ao normal. Edward saiu de dentro de mim e nós dois gememos com a perda de contato.

"Definitivamente minhas lembranças não faziam jus à perfeição dos nossos corpos juntos. Eles foram feitos para se encaixarem Bella, não adianta lutar contra isso."

Encarei seu sorriso torto, seu cabelo caindo pela testa suada, antes de soltar a pergunta que seguia martelando em minha cabeça desde o momento em que abri a porta. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não está em Nova York?"

"Por que me dei conta que tinha deixado algo importante para trás."

"Que seria?"

Ele rolou os olhos, se aproximando, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha, antes de sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Você."

Senti as borboletas em festa no estômago ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração parecia querer explodir dentro do peito.

"Bella, Nova York não faz sentido nenhum sem você. Só aceitei aquele emprego para poder ter a chance de dar a você e a nossa futura família a vida que acho que você merece, mas se você não estiver comigo, nada disso vale a pena. Voltei para dizer que te amo e ao invés de sonhar por nós dois, quero sonhar, fazer planos e construir uma vida _com_ você."

Edward puxou sua calça do meio das roupas emboladas pelo chão, tirando uma pequena caixinha do bolso de trás, antes de se colocar de joelhos. "Isabella Marie Swan, quer se casar comigo e sonhar um futuro junto comigo daqui por diante e para todo o sempre?" **(imagem do anel no blog)**

As lágrimas que antes ameaçavam cair já escorriam por minha bochecha, antes de eu jogar meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, o fazendo quase cair para trás de costas no tapete. "Claro que sim. É tudo o que mais quero. E nós vamos ser muito felizes em Nova York."

"Isso quer dizer que..." ele começou, enlaçando minha cintura.

"Sim Edward, além de aceitar me casar também irei para Nova York com você." – disse antes de colar nossos lábios mais uma vez.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?" – perguntei quando percebi Edward rindo sobre os meus lábios.

"Isso tudo era para tentar superar minha ausência?" – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto apontava para os chocolates e sorvete sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Cala a boca e me beija."

"Com todo prazer, Sra. Cullen."

* * *

 _*trecho do filme 10 coisas que odeio em você_

 _N/A: Alguém mais está com calor por aí? rsrsrsrs... Muito bem, a partir de agora, podem esperar por tudo aquilo que eu falei lá em cima, os personagens que todo mundo conhece e ama (bem, isto é variável quando se trata do cachorro, mas gosto é gosto e não se discute né?), mistérios e confusões. Eu nem sei se alguém ainda lê fic, mas encontrei essa fic arrumando meu computador esse fim de ano e resolvi postar. Ela está toda escrita até o capítulo 6 ou seja, praticamente a metade dela. A minha intenção é postar um capítulo por semana, mas para isso eu preciso de reviews. Não vou postar se não tiver ninguém lendo, combinado. Feliz Ano novo para todos! Bjs, Taty  
_


	2. Nem tudo são sonhos

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

 _Oi flores, tudo bom?_

 _Bem, vamos lá! Quero agradecer a todo mundo que favoritou e marcou para seguir essa história, mas gente, de verdade, se não tiver review eu não tenho como saber o que vocês estão achando e não tenho porque continuar postando. Nem que seja um posta mais, para eu saber que tem alguém lendo, combinado? Como eu já disse antes, Miss You Love é bem diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi antes, mas eu espero que vocês possam gostar dessa fic também! Esse capítulo traz várias dicas sobre o que vai acontecer ao longo dos 11 capítulos. E aí, quem será capaz de captar as dicas? Vou deixá-las com o capítulo e a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo._

 _Ah, só mais uma coisa, sugiro que ouçam as músicas que estão indicadas ao longo do capítulo. Elas realmente ajudam a entrar no clima!_

* * *

 **Trilha: Your Body Is A Wonderland – John Mayer**

www(ponto)vagalume(ponto)com(ponto)br/john-mayer/your-body-is-a-wonderland(ponto)html

.

"Alice, não! Eu já te deixei fazer muito mais do que eu queria. Você sabe muito bem que por mim e pelo Edward seria apenas uma cerimônia pequena para a família. Escultura de gelo, não!"

"Mas Bella, pensa só... uma imagem sua e de Edward, de frente um para o outro, mãos dadas fazendo um arco no ar, dando as boas vindas aos convidados na entrada do gramado da casa. Ia ficar tão lindo e ninguém nunca mais veria algo parecido em Forks."

"Se depender de mim não veriam e não verão. No meu casamento não, Alice e ponto final e se você continuar insistindo eu desisto de várias outras coisas que aceitei apenas para te agradar... e não adianta rolar os olhos e mostrar a língua para o telefone; nada disso funciona à distância." - eu disse, para logo em seguida ouvir uma sonora gargalhada vinda da cozinha do apartamento.

" _Touché_." - Edward gritou, vindo da cozinha e se sentando ao meu lado, vestindo apenas uma calça velha de moletom, os cabelos bagunçados como sempre.

Fosse o que fosse que ele estivesse cozinhando, cheirava maravilhosamente bem e meu estômago logo deu um jeito de se mostrar presente, me fazendo corar, como sempre acontecia nessas ocasiões. Edward deu um risinho baixo, tomando o telefone de minhas mãos. "Chega Alice, seja o que for que você esteja planejando, a Bella já disse não e se ela disse, eu assino embaixo. Agora tchau porque eu preciso alimentar a minha noiva."

Ainda foi possível ouvir o "Argh, eu odeio vocês dois e não sei o que seria desse casamento se não fosse eu a organizadora", antes que Edward apertasse o botão de encerrar chamada, depositando o celular sobre a mesinha de canto, ao lado do sofá.

"Onde estávamos, antes da baixinha nos interromper?" – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, colocando cada mão de um lado do meu corpo, sobre o sofá, fazendo uma espécie de gaiola, e impulsionando seu corpo para cima do meu, começando a distribuir beijos abertos pela base do meu pescoço.

"Er... hum..." eu até tentei balbuciar alguma frase coerente, mas meu cérebro simplesmente parecia entrar em curto quando Edward se encontrava assim tão perto, beijando meu corpo com tanta voracidade e desejo, seu cheiro inebriante entrando pelo meu nariz, me deixando ainda mais tonta. Podia sentir seu membro começando a dar sinal de vida sob o moletom e imediatamente, como se uma força o atraísse, ergui meu quadril, tentando criar algum tipo de fricção entre nós, fazendo Edward gemer bem na base do meu ouvido.

Passei as unhas pelas suas costas, aproveitando para erguer sua camisa. Edward se sentou para que eu pudesse acabar de arrancar sua blusa e eu aproveitei seu momento de distração para mudar nossa posição, sentando em seu colo e o prendendo com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, tomando sua boca na minha.

O beijo era cada vez mais voraz, nossos desejos comandando cada ação de nossos corpos. Edward levantou, me mantendo firme em seu colo, meus pés firmemente fixos em sua cintura, sua boca novamente em meu pescoço, depois que precisamos interromper o beijo para recuperar o fôlego. Ele caminhou a passos rápidos até o quarto, sem se preocupar em acender a luz, depositando-me lentamente sobre a cama. Estava a ponto de jogar seu corpo sobre o meu, mais uma vez, quando meu estômago roncou alto novamente.

Apertei os olhos com força, desejando abrir um buraco no chão para me esconder lá dentro. Edward permaneceu em silêncio, me obrigando a abrir os olhos e procurá-lo. Ele continuava de pé, aos pés da cama, seu rosto com uma expressão entre frustrado e divertido, enquanto me encarava.

"Seu estômago é o maior _empata-fodas_ que eu conheço, _love_ ", disse rindo e estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar. "Vem, vamos jantar. A gente pode continuar mais tarde."

Bufei, exasperada, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, mas não me restou outra alternativa a não ser encaixar minha mão na sua e segui-lo em direção à cozinha. Ele me deixou sentada numa das banquetas do balcão de nossa cozinha estilo americana, onde fazíamos a maioria das refeições e se dirigiu ao fogão, voltando logo em seguida com um prato de frango grelhado e legumes cozidos passados no azeite. Edward colocou o prato em minha frente, me dando um beijo na bochecha, antes de se sentar na banqueta ao lado da minha, e pegar minha mão direita, brincando com meu anel de noivado.

"Não vai comer?" – perguntei, enquanto o via ainda imóvel ao meu lado, apenas tomando um gole do vinho que havia colocado para mim.

"Não, vou esperar direto pela sobremesa", disse com a voz rouca, abrindo um sorriso malicioso que me fez engolir em seco. Eu conhecia bem aquele sorriso. Bem até demais!

"E... e qual seria ela?" – perguntei, me amaldiçoando por ter gaguejado.

"Mousse de chocolate com gengibre e um toque de Bella." – ele disse piscando. "Agora coma, _love_."

Ele não precisou pedir duas vezes, eu estava faminta e agora, tão ansiosa pela sobremesa quanto ele, embora estivesse evitando doces pela proximidade do casamento.

Fazia três meses desde que Edward aparecera de surpresa na minha porta, em Forks, quando não apenas reatamos o namoro, mas me pedira em casamento e eu ainda aceitei me mudar com ele para Nova York. Alice tinha razão, eu já era adulta o suficiente para tomar as minhas próprias decisões e, pelo jeito, Charlie também concordava, já que quando ele voltou para casa na manhã seguinte, e eu e Edward lhe contamos as novidades, o Chefe Swan apenas me abraçou, sussurrando em meu ouvido: " _eu só quero que você seja feliz, Bells_."; antes de se virar para Edward, com a sua melhor expressão de chefe de polícia da cidade. " _E você, rapaz, cuide bem dela, ou então... já sabe não é mesmo?_ "

Dois dias depois estávamos nos mudando, para Nova York, deixando os preparativos para o casamento por conta de Alice. Com a ajuda de Rosalie, Edward não demorou muito a encontrar uma bela e ampla cobertura para nós dois, no coração de Manhattan e em menos de um mês, eu era a mais nova jornalista contratada pelo _New York Times_. Ainda não tinha tido uma grande chance de mostrar serviço, pegando apenas aquelas matérias que ninguém mais queria, como o acúmulo de lixo espalhado pelo _Central Park_ e coisas do tipo, mas sabia que a minha hora iria chegar e eu poderia virar uma grande jornalista, assim como Edward, um grande advogado na _Laurent & Associados_.

"Terra chamando Bella, câmbio..."

"Hum?"

"Você parecia longe, _love_."

"Estava apenas pensando nesses últimos meses. Às vezes nem acredito que isso esteja acontecendo mesmo."

"Isso é só o começo, minha Bella!" – ele disse começando a me beijar novamente.

Seus lábios pareciam estar em toda parte, assim como suas mãos que ora tocavam minhas coxas, barriga, seios, nuca... Eu já estava a ponto de enlouquecer quando sem nenhum aviso prévio Edward me pegou pela cintura, me colocando sentada sobre o balcão da cozinha e se afastou. Mas, antes que pudesse sentir a falta de sua presença, ele já estava novamente entre minhas pernas e, nas mãos, uma tigela com um creme cor de chocolate.

"Como você comeu tudinho, acho que está na hora da sobremesa, _love_."

 _OMFG_

E dizendo isso ele mergulhou o dedo na vasilha, o levando até os meus lábios. Entreabri a boca, abocanhando seu dedo, brincando com ele entre minha língua, chupando-o até deixá-lo sem nenhum vestígio do creme. Edward deixou escapar um gemido quando soltei seu dedo com um sonoro _pop, e_ não consegui conter a risadinha.

"A senhorita se acha muito esperta, não é, senhorita Swan?" – perguntou com a voz rouca e um olhar malicioso no rosto.

Observei horrorizada Edward pegar uma colher, a mergulhar no doce e a trazer depois em direção à minha coxa; como que em câmera lenta, observei o doce escorrer sobre minha pele, o gelado e a sensualidade da cena me causando um arrepio. Tal qual um animal esfomeado, Edward se jogou sobre minha coxa, chupando, lambendo, mordiscando a região até não restar nenhum vestígio do creme.

"Que tal tirar essa roupa, _love_? Não queremos sujá-la não é mesmo?" Ele me ajudou a ficar de pé, me escorando enquanto passava a camiseta por sobre a minha cabeça e deslizava meu short pelas pernas, aproveitando para passear suas mãos por elas.

Antes que pudesse me dar conta, senti minhas costas sobre o granito gelado e meu corpo, sendo inteiramente coberto pelo creme, enquanto Edward abocanhava meus seios, barriga, coxas e, finalmente, meu sexo... chupando, lambendo, mordendo, me deixando completamente arfante e ensandecida sobre o balcão.

"Edward, para pelo amor de Deus." – disse por entre minha respiração, apertando sua cabeça entre minhas coxas.

"Tem certeza que quer que eu pare justo agora, _love?"_ – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida e um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios, enquanto seguia "maltratando" meu centro com seus dedos.

"Você tem cinco segundos para estar dentro de mim Edward, ou então eu... eu vou..."

Mas ele não me deu tempo para terminar de formular a frase. Numa velocidade praticamente inumana ele abriu seu jeans, o abaixando junto com a boxer branca e me puxou para o seu colo, me segurando firmemente enquanto eu abraçava sua cintura com minhas pernas e seu pescoço com meus braços.

"Você quem escolhe, _love._ Como quer isso hoje?"

"Forte!" – respondi sem tirar meus olhos dos seus.

Abrindo meu sorriso torto preferido, ele colou nossos lábios em um beijo cheio de luxúria e desejo enquanto numa única estocada seu membro se encaixava todo em mim, arrancando um gemido sufocado de nós dois.

Edward seguia estocando forte como eu havia pedido, enquanto sua boca se ocupava dos meus seios, seu hálito frio fazendo loucuras em minha pele quente. Gotículas de suor começavam a cobrir nossos corpos, mas não nos importamos. Buscávamos apenas dar e receber prazer. A cozinha poderia pegar fogo que ainda assim não perceberíamos o que se passava ao nosso redor.

Cansada de estar participando apenas passivamente, saltei do seu colo, fazendo meu melhor para conseguir me manter equilibrada sobre minhas pernas. Ele permaneceu parado, uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto me virei até a tigela de doce, há tempos esquecida por nós dois. Eu era capaz de sentir seus olhos queimando em minha nuca enquanto colocava uma colher cheia de mousse em minhas mãos, as esfregando em seguida. E depois, levava uma colherada até meus lábios.

Sem descolar nossos olhares nem por um segundo, voltei caminhando lentamente até ele, espalmando minhas mãos cheias de doce em seu peito, descendo-as por todo o seu abdômen. Propositalmente passei direto pelo seu ventre, espalhando o restante do doce pelas suas coxas. Sem aviso prévio, agarrei firme suas pernas, enquanto com meus lábios, ainda repletos de chocolate, abocanhei seu membro, relaxando minha garganta para engolir o máximo possível.

Edward arfou, soltando algumas imprecações por sob sua respiração ao ser pego de surpresa, mas logo sua mão estava em meu cabelo e eu podia ver que ele estava tentando ao máximo se controlar.

"Hum..." – murmurei com _'ele'_ ainda em minha boca, fazendo-o sentir a vibração. "Edward banhado ao chocolate com gengibre está mais do que aprovado."

"Bella... acho bom você parar de me provocar ou seremos obrigados a interromper a brincadeira mais cedo."

Ri baixinho enquanto ele abaixava, ficando cara a cara comigo novamente, nossos lábios se atraindo como imãs em um beijo fervoroso. Logo ele estava novamente dentro de mim, nossos corpos se movendo numa sincronia única, até chegarmos ao nosso ápice. Estávamos suados, melecados de chocolate, misturado com nossos fluidos corporais, mas ainda assim, completamente saciados.

"Sabe, essa sobremesa está mais do que aprovada." – disse com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, fazendo trilhas aleatórias com meus dedos pelo seu peito.

"Eu tinha certeza que você ia gostar" – respondeu rindo, dando um apertão na minha cintura. "Agora, acho que devíamos tomar um banho..." – emendou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "... não estamos devendo em nada aos três porquinhos."

"Edward!"

"O que? É verdade; ou você acha que não tem chocolate em cada cantinho desse corpo? Mas pode deixar que eu vou limpar tudinho para você." – disse piscando e me estendendo a mão para levantarmos.

"E depois vai limpar a cozinha também!"

"Por que eu?" – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"De quem foi a ideia brilhante?"

"Mas bem que você gostou..."

"Em nenhum momento eu disse o contrário." – falei rindo, enquanto corria para o banheiro.

"Não é justo, Bells."

"Sério Edward? Nessa idade você já devia ter aprendido que a vida não é justa, meu caro!" - eu disse rindo antes de correr em direção ao banheiro, apenas para sentir suas mãos me agarrando pela cintura pouco antes de alcançar meu objetivo.

* * *

 **Trilha:** **One – U2**

 **www(ponto)vagalume(ponto)com(ponto)br/u2/one(ponto)html**

A casa estava uma verdadeira loucura. Passava um pouco das oito horas quando Alice me acordou, dizendo que eu precisava estar logo na casa dos Cullen para começar a me arrumar. Maldita hora que Charlie dera trânsito livre para a baixinha em nossa casa. Nem no dia do meu casamento eu conseguiria me ver livre? Às vezes achava que ela seria capaz de sair de dentro da minha mala na lua de mel, que Edward insistia em manter em segredo.

Se eu alguma vez já tivesse entrado em uma colmeia, tenho certeza de que seria como a casa dos Cullen naquele momento. E claro, Alice seria a Abelha Rainha, distribuindo ordens e mais ordens para todos que ousavam se aproximar dela. Pessoas entravam e saíam sem parar com flores, mesas, cadeiras, arranjos...

Que parte do _queremos uma coisa pequena_ ela não havia entendido?

"Er... Alice, cadê o Edward?" – perguntei logo depois dela ter dado um sermão numa pobre menina que colocara um arranjo de lírios perto de um outro de rosas champagne. Segundo minha amiga hiperativa e futura cunhada, as duas espécies de planta não combinam. Vai entender!

"Em um lugar bem longe de você, Bella. O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, esqueceu?"

"Alice, eu não ligo para essas bobagens."

"Mas eu ligo!" – ela praticamente gritou. "Será que alguma coisa nesse casamento pode ser do meu jeito?"

Tive que morder a parte interna da bochecha para evitar rir, antes de responder um fraco "claro Alice".

Relaxamento na banheira, massagem, maquiagem, cabelo, tudo passou como um borrão e logo Esme, Alice, Rosalie e minha mãe, estavam me ajudando a colocar o vestido

"Você está linda, Bella."

"Meu irmão vai ter uma síncope quando te ver."

"Oh minha filha, você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi." – Renée disse com os olhos cheios d'água.

"Meninas, vamos deixar mãe e filha terem um momento a sós?" – Esme disse, caminhando em direção à porta, seguida por Rose e Alice.

"Por favor, Bella, nada de lágrimas antes do casamento. Não queremos uma noiva de olhos inchados e vermelhos."

"Ela estaria perfeita para o Edward do mesmo jeito." – Esme disse, piscando para mim.

"Isso eu tenho certeza. Ela poderia ser vesga, manca e ter uma verruga na ponta do nariz e, ainda assim, ele só teria olhos para ela." – ouvi Alice responder enquanto a porta era fechada, me fazendo sorrir como uma boba.

"Não posso acreditar que aquele bebê que eu carreguei no colo, tão indefeso outro dia mesmo, já está aqui, uma linda mulher, se casando..." – Renée começou, apertando minhas mãos.

"Mãe... lembra do que a Alice disse, nada de me fazer chorar."

"Mas o casamento, minha querida, engloba algumas responsabilidades..." – ela continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

"Renée!" – quase gritei, - "Me diz, por favor, que você não está tentando falar sobre sexo comigo. Porque sinceramente, mãe, essa conversa estará acontecendo um pouco tarde..."

Para meu desespero ela apenas riu.

"Claro que não, sua boba. Você sempre foi madura demais para eu precisar ter esse tipo de conversa com você."

"Então... eu não estou entendendo mãe."

"Eu sei que você vai achar que é apenas mais uma das coisas sem sentido que digo, influenciada por algum livro da moda, mas é sério Bella. Cuidado para que os interesses profissionais de vocês não interfiram no casamento. Se você realmente ama esse rapaz, minha filha, não coloque sua profissão à frente de tudo. Em um conflito de interesses, coloque na balança o que realmente importa."

"Mãe, você está se preocupando à toa. Isso não vai acontecer. Edward e eu somos os maiores incentivadores um da carreira do outro."

"Ainda assim, um advogado e uma jornalista, sempre existe a possibilidade de alguma coisa atrapalhar. Existem inúmeros casos, você bem sabe."

"Renée, Edward e eu sabemos separar muito bem nossas vidas pessoal da profissional."

"Espero que sim, Bella. Eu só quero que você seja feliz."

Uma batida, seguida pela cabeça de Charlie surgindo pelo vão da porta entreaberta pôs fim àquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça.

"Você está pronta Bells? O noivo está quase abrindo um buraco no chão lá embaixo de tanto andar de um lado para o outro."

"Sim pai, nunca estive tão pronta."

"Vai dar tudo certo, Renée. A gente se ama." – sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de dar um leve beijo em sua bochecha, tomando cuidado para não estragar a maquiagem.

Alice já estava esperando com meu buquê em mãos, na porta do quarto. Ela e Jasper eram meus padrinhos, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett eram os de Edward, mas a baixinha seria, além de tudo, minha dama de honra. Ela me entregou o buquê, dando-me um rápido abraço, antes de começar a descer as escadas; aos primeiros acordes da música tema de A Bela e a Fera (www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=4nbuPzR3PCg ). Quando ela chegou ao fim da escada, Charlie me estendeu seu braço, com um sorriso caloroso.

"Só não me deixe cair pai." – pedi, encarando os degraus à minha frente.

"Você não vai." – ele me garantiu, como costumava fazer quando eu era criança e estava com medo de alguma coisa.

Os primeiros acordes de " _Somewhere in Time" de John Barry_ (www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=_zqXz4fO0hI) começaram a ressoar no andar de baixo e aquela era a nossa deixa. Um a um desci os degraus, e eu podia sentir meu coração acelerado ao chegar à porta de vidro que dava passagem para o jardim, mas nada poderia me preparar para a visão que estava à minha frente.

Edward estava simplesmente mais lindo do que nunca em um smoking preto, com uma camisa branca e a gravata também preta. Na lapela, uma flor branca. O jardim estava todo tomado pelos convidados, todos de pé observando a minha entrada, mas eu só tinha olhos para o homem parado perto do altar improvisado, assim como eu podia ver que ele também só tinha olhos para mim. Assim que surgi na porta, ele abriu o meu sorriso torto preferido, me fazendo automaticamente, sorrir de volta.

Ao nos aproximarmos do altar, Edward parou à minha frente e Charlie pegou nossas mãos, colocando uma em cima da outra, antes de olhar para nós dois, com seu sorriso sempre caloroso.

"Só não deixem que isso que eu vejo agora no olhar de vocês, desapareça. Enquanto esse amor estiver aí, vocês serão capazes de superar qualquer dificuldade."

E dizendo isso ele se afastou, sentando-se ao lado de minha mãe.

"Oi" – Edward disse, depositando um beijo casto em minha testa, antes de se virar para o Sr. Weber, que presidiria a cerimônia.

Incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, eu apenas sorri, apertando sua mão contra a minha.

As mãos de Edward não deixaram a minha em nenhum momento durante toda a cerimônia e eu podia senti-lo fazendo círculos calmantes com o polegar, em minha mão, à medida que Sr. Weber seguia falando sobre como todos ali puderam acompanhar o nascimento e o crescimento do nosso amor, como todos podiam ver, até mesmo antes de nós, o quanto nos amávamos e o quanto era de amores como esses, verdadeiros, onde um pensava no bem estar do outro antes do próprio, construindo, assim, o bem estar do casal, que o mundo estava precisando.

As lágrimas desciam copiosamente pelo meu rosto enquanto jurando me amar até o fim dos nossos dias e ainda além, Edward deslizou a aliança pelo meu dedo. Repeti seu gesto, fazendo o mesmo juramento antes que o Sr. Weber nos declarasse marido e mulher.

Nos encaramos por um breve momento e pude ver que seus olhos estavam marejados; ele estava tão emocionado com o momento quanto eu. Após um aceno de cabeça do Sr. Weber, Edward me enlaçou pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra, acariciava suavemente minha bochecha, secando o que ainda restava das minhas lágrimas, antes de escorregar a mão até minha nuca, me puxando para nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher. Ao fundo, pude ouvir alguns aplausos e os assovios de Emmett e Alice, mas simplesmente não prestei atenção, tudo o que me importava verdadeiramente estava ali, me segurando firme em seus braços.

Fomos todos levados para o quintal de trás da casa, onde aconteceria a festa. Apesar dos exageros, Alice caprichara, estava tudo digno de sonho. O quintal fora todo iluminado pela luz de tochas estrategicamente espalhadas pelo local, criando um clima romântico no ar, as diversas mesas continham longas toalhas brancas e sobre cada uma delas, um pequeno arranjo de flores do campo. No centro, uma pista de dança com direito a luzes piscando e gelo seco. Definitivamente minha cunhada não brincava em serviço.

Mal chegamos e o Dj nos chamou, pelo sistema de som, para a valsa dos noivos **(** www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=CGAjlO_vN2s **)** , me deixando imediatamente apreensiva.

"Edward, eu..."

"Relaxa, _love._ Tudo depende de quem conduz, você já devia saber disso." - E com essas palavras ele me puxou para o meio da pista, sob os olhares atentos de nossos familiares e amigos.

"Feliz, senhora Cullen?"

"Muito. E você, meu marido?" – disse rindo, mas me sentindo plena ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo de meus lábios.

"Como nunca antes em toda a minha vida. Eu te amo, Bella."

Nossos lábios se uniram uma vez mais, com calma, nossas línguas se saboreando sem se preocuparem com dominância ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas logo fomos interrompidos por um leve pigarro. Ao nos separamos demos de cara com meu pai e Esme, sorrindo ao nosso lado.

"Será que eu ainda tenho o direito de dançar com a minha filha?" – Charlie perguntou, rindo.

Passei para os braços de meu pai, enquanto Edward fazia sua mãe rodopiar pela pista. Ainda fui passada para vários outros braços – Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper e outros que nem me recordo direito, antes de finalmente voltar para os braços de onde, se dependesse de mim, não sairia nunca mais. Mas claro que Alice logo teve que aparecer, me arrancando de Edward, dizendo que eu precisava trocar de roupa se não quiséssemos perder o avião.

Eu bem que tentei fazer ela e Rosalie contarem para onde Edward me levaria, mas as duas se limitaram apenas a dizer que eu iria amar a surpresa. Edward já estava esperando aos pés da escada, mas quando eu já me preparava para me jogar sobre ele, Alice gritou, que estava na hora de jogar o buquê. A mulherada se juntou toda próxima a escada, inclusive minha mãe e sogra, me fazendo rir da situação.

Depois de contar até três, arremessei o belo arranjo e me virei, curiosa para ver quem o havia pego, mas os gritos me contaram antes que meus olhos pudessem registrar a cena. Alice estava pulando, com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto, no meio de várias mulheres, a fuzilando com os olhos, enquanto de um canto da sala, Jasper apenas observava, com os olhos arregalados, como que em pânico. Pisquei para minha amiga antes de correr para Edward, que me conduziu por entre os convidados, gritando palavras de despedida e felicitações, até o carro que nos levaria ao aeroporto.

* * *

"Paris?" – perguntei ainda sem acreditar no que meus ouvidos tinham acabado de escutar.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, antes de me olhar parecendo um pouco apreensivo.

"Eu sei que é um tanto quanto clichê, mas também sei que esse sempre foi o seu sonho."

"Já te disse que te amo?"

"Hum... na última hora não." – ele disse sorrindo abertamente para mim.

"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen."

"Eu te amo mais, Isabella Cullen."

Aproveitei as sete horas de voo para descansar bastante e colocar um pouco do sono em dia. Afinal, o que eu menos esperava fazer, em uma lua de mel em Paris, era dormir.

* * *

 **Trilha: Trouble – Coldplay**

www(ponto)vagalume(ponto)com(ponto)br/coldplay/trouble(ponto)html

 **Enquanto isso, em Nova York...**

 _Com 30 facadas_

 _Da redação_

 _Foram trinta estocadas de uma faca de escoteiro, dessas que se compram em lojas de caça e pesca. A explosão de fúria começou com uma facada no pescoço, que, segundo a polícia, teria sido suficiente para matar Michael McMorrow, 44 anos. Seguiram-se outros 29 golpes, alguns dados com o desdém de um açougueiro, e outros com a precisão de um cirurgião. Como se não bastasse, deceparam os pulsos do já morto e abriram sua barriga, arrancando seu intestino, antes de o colocarem em um saco preto e jogarem o conteúdo no lago onde foi encontrado, boiando, pelos policiais._

 _Bonachão, típico filho de imigrantes irlandeses bons de copo e de conversa, McMorrow era corretor de imóveis e vivia com a mãe, Margaret, num pequeno apartamento a algumas quadras do Central Park, onde aconteceu o crime._

 _Ninguém viu nada de estranho na madrugada da sexta-feira no local. A única pista da polícia vem do depoimento da mãe da vítima, que dissera que o filho saíra de casa para encontrar Jane e Alec Volturi, filhos do prefeito Aro Volturi, os quais procuravam um apartamento para comprar. Segundo Margaret, o filho estava empolgado com a possibilidade de realizar uma grande venda._

 _Este é o segundo assassinato com as mesmas características em menos de um mês e, coincidência ou não, as duas vítimas tinham alguma ligação com os garotos Volturi. Nossa equipe tentou entrar em contato com a família Volturi, mas não obteve nenhum sucesso. Fica a pergunta no ar, será tudo realmente uma simples coincidência?_

* * *

Aro andava de um lado ao outro de seu gabinete com o jornal em mãos. Seus assessores já estavam ficando tontos, mas nenhum deles tinha coragem de interromper o silêncio sepulcral que preenchia o cômodo naquele momento. Um escândalo de tais proporções poderia significar o fim do sonho do prefeito de ser candidato ao governo do Estado, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

Desde que entrara para a política tornara-se um homem bastante ocupado e, com isso, o tempo para sua família diminuíra consideravelmente. Mas sempre se orgulhara de estar presente para os filhos. Jane e Alec possuíam sua atenção sempre que necessitavam. Seria possível que os dois tivessem se tornado tais monstros assim, sem que ele ou sua mulher, Gianna, se dessem conta? Ele não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ele não _podia_ se permitir acreditar nisso. Podia?

Mas por outro lado, dois assassinatos brutais e nos dois casos o nome de seus filhos estavam envolvidos. Poderia ser coincidência? Tentara falar com Jane e Alec e os dois negaram qualquer participação naquelas brutalidades. Mas, como raposa velha que era, sabia que dissimulação era algo que, hoje em dia, se aprende na escola. Pela primeira vez, em anos como político, Aro Volturi não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo poderia ser o fim da sua carreira, assim como de sua família, e ele se via em uma sinuca de bico: o que ele deveria proteger primeiro?

 **Flashback**

" _Vocês dois podem me explicar o que significa isso?" – Aro perguntou assim que os filhos entraram em seu escritório, no segundo andar da enorme casa onde moravam. Ele havia pedido que um dos criados os chamassem até ali, assim que viu o jornal, antes mesmo de tomar o café da manhã._

 _Os dois se entreolharam e ele não perdeu o olhar nervoso que trocaram._

" _Isso o que?" – Alec perguntou, com seu tom arrogante._

 _Aro jogou o jornal na direção deles, levantando-se e caminhando até a janela por trás da mesa, que dava uma bela visão para o Central Park. Por alguns instantes nenhum dos três falou uma palavra sequer, e ele sabia que seus dois filhos estavam lendo a maldita matéria que estampava a primeira página de todos os jornais àquela manhã._

 _Uma jovem havia sido brutalmente assassinada, espancada, havia tido os olhos arrancados e seu corpo fora encontrado jogado perto de algumas árvores, no Central Park. Ninguém vira a menina entrando ali e, testemunhas ouvidas disseram que no dia do crime ela e Jane haviam tido uma discussão na escola que ambas frequentavam, e que a garota Volturi gritara em alto e bom som, para quem quisesse ouvir, que a outra iria pagá-la, com a própria vida se fosse preciso._

" _Papai, eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso." – Jane gritou. "Eu não era a única que odiava essa_ vadia _na escola. Lauren era uma_ puta _e tinha inimigas por toda parte e, dizem as más línguas que tinha uma grande dívida por causa de drogas também. Não fui eu papai, você tem que acreditar em mim."_

 **Fim do Flashback**

O homem de cabelos grisalhos e profundas olheiras sob os olhos, interrompeu os passos, encarando seus assessores com determinação antes de se sentar e voltar a falar.

"Liguem para a _Laurent & Associados_. Quero o melhor escritório de advocacia defendendo os meus filhos neste caso. E quero estar por dentro de tudo o que sair na imprensa sobre o caso."

Os dois homens já estavam se preparando para sair da sala, quando Aro deu sua última ordem.

"E convoquem a imprensa para uma coletiva. Chegou a hora deles saberem que Aro Volturi não vai se acovardar diante das dificuldades."

* * *

"Lar doce lar" – Edward disse assim que abriu a porta, pegando Bella no colo e a colocando deitada sobre o sofá da sala, antes de voltar até o corredor para pegar as malas que deixara ali.

Os dois estavam cansados demais para pensarem em desfazer as malas àquela hora. Tomaram um banho relaxante e depois, nos braços um do outro, caíram no sono, prontos para retomarem suas rotinas no dia seguinte.

O café da manhã foi tomado às pressas, como sempre, já que os dois preferiam ficar o máximo que podiam na cama. Às oito e quinze, em ponto, pegaram o elevador em direção à garagem e, com um beijo curto, porém apaixonado, se despediram. Edward entrou em seu Volvo prata, enquanto Bella se ajeitava em sua Mercedes AMG SLS preta. Pouco antes das nove os dois estavam chegando em seus destinos. Ele, o escritório da _Laurent & Associados_; ela, o prédio do _New York Times_.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Bom dia, Edward" – Jéssica, minha secretária, disse assim que cheguei. "O Sr. Laurent pediu que você o encontrasse em sua sala assim que chegasse."

"Obrigada, Jessica."

Deixei minhas coisas em minha sala e dei uma breve olhada nos recados que havia sobre a mesa, antes de me dirigir até o fim do corredor, onde ficava a sala de Laurent. Assim que cheguei, Renata, sua secretária, me avisou que eu era aguardado e que poderia entrar.

"Bom dia, Sr. Laurent. Mandou me chamar?" – perguntei, logo após bater na porta e receber o sinal de que podia entrar.

"Oh, bom dia Edward, mandei sim. Mas antes, como foi de lua de mel?"

"Tudo maravilhoso. Paris foi realmente a escolha certa."

"Que bom! Mas espero que você esteja pelo menos mentalmente descansado para a volta ao trabalho." – ele disse com um sorrisinho malicioso. "Nós estamos com um caso que realmente precisará de todo o empenho desse escritório, Edward."

"Claro, Sr. Laurent. Pode contar comigo. Do que se trata?"

Ele me estendeu uma pasta com vários recortes de jornais e bastou uma leitura rápida para eu entender o que ele quis dizer com "todo o nosso empenho". Assim que fechei a pasta, Laurent voltou a falar.

"Aro Volturi nos procurou no final da semana passada. Ele quer que defendamos os seus filhos. Ele nos garante que os dois são inocentes."

"E o senhor acredita nele?" – perguntei, ainda confuso com aquele monte de informações.

"Estou contando com você para acreditar."

E com aquelas palavras eu sabia que nossa reunião estava encerrada e que eu teria que fazer o possível e o impossível para provar a inocência de Jane e Alec Volturi; só não tinha a mínima ideia de por onde começar.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Bom dia, Bella. Reunião de pauta em quinze minutos." – Victoria disse assim que cheguei à minha baia na redação do jornal.

Mal sentei, e Angela, uma morena que costumava fazer matérias para a editoria de cidades parou ao meu lado, encostando-se na mesa, sorrindo.

"Pode começar a contar, quero saber de tudo."

"Tudo o que, Ang?"

"Da lua de mel, Bella. Não se faça de desentendida", ela disse rolando os olhos. "Como foi?"

"Perfeita! Paris é ainda melhor do que eu podia imaginar." – disse me lembrando dos diversos passeios que fizemos pela cidade luz.

"Paris ou o quarto do hotel?" – ela perguntou rindo.

"Os dois." – respondi corando. "Agora para de perguntas indiscretas e vamos logo para a reunião de pauta." – disse já me colocando de pé.

Chegamos ainda rindo na sala de reuniões e nos juntamos ao restante da equipe. Victoria não demorou a chegar, sentando-se na ponta da mesa, com uma pilha de papéis nas mãos. Pouco a pouco ela foi escutando as sugestões dos repórteres e distribuindo as pautas até restarem apenas eu, Angela, James e Jacob na sala. Ainda não tinha entendido o porquê dos dois ali, já que eles costumavam fazer matérias para a editoria de polícia, mas imaginava que devia haver um motivo.

"Jacob, James, Bella, Angela" – Victoria, enumerou, nos encarando – "Deixei vocês quatro por último, porque tenho uma proposta para fazer. Mas antes... Bella, você está por dentro dos assassinatos que aconteceram na cidade e que envolvem o nome dos irmãos Volturi?"

"Mais ou menos; ouvi alguma coisa no rádio enquanto vinha para cá"

"Bom" - Victoria respondeu.

Rapidamente ela me colocou a par dos acontecimentos, antes de se virar novamente para os outros três repórteres sentados próximos a mim.

"Pois bem, quero que vocês quatro trabalhem juntos em uma série de reportagens especiais sobre o crime. Não tem como a ligação de Jane e Alec ser apenas uma coincidência em ambos os crimes e eu quero trabalhar em cima disso. Vamos esmiuçar quem eram as vítimas, quais eram suas verdadeiras ligações com Jane e Alec, quem são os dois irmãos, como é a família Volturi fora da mídia. Tudo, tudo, tudo o que pudermos descobrir. Eu sei que juntos e caminhando paralelamente à investigação policial, vocês serão capazes de fazer um excelente trabalho e prestar um grande serviço para a nossa sociedade."

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquela era a chance que eu tanto esperara dentro do jornal. A chance de mostrar o meu verdadeiro valor como jornalista. E eu iria agarrar isso com toda a minha força.

"Angela e Jacob vocês ficam responsáveis por um levantamento histórico de crimes como esses que já aterrorizaram Nova York, para a semana que vem. Bella e James, quero um perfil psicológico de Jane e Alec para daqui a 15 dias. Boa sorte"

E dizendo isso, ela encerrou a ligação. Eu corri para o arquivo do jornal, precisava ler tudo o que já havia sido publicado sobre os dois assassinatos, enquanto James procuraria todo o material já publicado sobre a família do prefeito. Estava digitando uma mensagem para Edward avisando que iria chegar tarde, quando um pequeno envelope surgiu no canto superior direito da tela do meu celular. Enviei a mensagem antes de abrir a recém chegada.

" _Amor, não me espere para jantar. Estamos com um caso grande na firma e vou demorar. Te amo! Edward."_

É, pelo jeito nossa rotina de recém casados não seria nada fácil!

* * *

 **N/A: Oi amores, e então, o que acharam do capítulo? Muita informação, eu sei! Mas façam suas apostas. Jane e Alec serão os assassinos? Outros assassinatos acontecerão? Como esses crimes irão afetar a vida de Bella e Edward? Mistérios, mistérios e mais mistérios!**

 **Bem flores, eu preciso das reviews de vocês para saber o que estão achando e se eu devo ou não continuar com toda essa loucura. Então, que tal apertarem esse botãozinho aí embaixo. Vale de tudo, de um simples posta mais, até expor suas teorias e suposições para o que vem pela frente!**

 **Próximo capítulo, se tiver review, na semana que vem.**


	3. Choque de realidade

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

* * *

 **Choque de realidade**

 **EPOV**

 **Trilha:** **Crazy Days – Muse**

 **www(ponto)letras(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br/muse/1409177/**

"Mas Edward, vocês estão fazendo um mês de casados hoje. Era para vocês estarem comemorando em grande estilo; com um jantar a luz de velas, flores, _lingerie_ nova, sexo selvagem... e não para você estar fazendo plantão no escritório e ela no jornal!"

"Alice, está tudo bem. É só uma fase. Daqui a pouco o trabalho diminui e a gente volta a ter tempo um para o outro."

"Um mês, Edward! Era para vocês estarem em clima de lua de mel, e não parecendo um casal com mais de 60 anos. Vocês não podem virar escravos do trabalho." – ela gritou, me fazendo afastar o telefone do ouvido, temendo perder parte de minha audição.

"Eu sei Ali, eu sei." – respondi, sabendo que minha irmã devia estar andando de um lado ao outro, jogando os braços para cima, exasperada. "A gente vai dar um jeito, eu prometo. Você não tem que se preocupar. Nós estamos bem."

"Edward, meu irmãozinho, por mais que vocês se amem, precisam cuidar desse amor. Não se esqueça disso."

"Tudo bem Alice, eu tenho que ir. Tenho que terminar de fazer um relatório antes de ir para casa."

"Vai lá... mas depois não diga que eu não avisei."

Há dois dias eu estava trabalhando no novo depoimento que Alec e Jane prestariam à polícia. As investigações tinham avançado muito pouco nos últimos quinze dias e, com isso, os irmãos Volturi continuavam sendo apontados como os principais suspeitos dos assassinatos. Eu queria terminar aquilo ainda hoje, para poder preparar os dois jovens amanhã, mas as palavras de Alice não saíam de minha cabeça. Sabia que, no fundo, ela tinha razão. Eu e Bella parecíamos mais um casal com décadas de uma rotina monótona do que um casal recém-casado. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a não ser provar logo a inocência dos meus clientes, para me ver livre disso de uma vez.

Além do mais, Bella também vinha trabalhando em uma série de reportagens especiais para o jornal, ou algo assim. A gente quase não vinha se vendo nas últimas semanas. Quando eu chegava cedo era ela quem chegava de madrugada e, quando eu chegava tarde, já a encontrava dormindo. De manhã, mal tínhamos tempo para o café da manhã; os dois sempre correndo.

Quando fora a última vez que eu tivera Bella em meus braços, nós dois nos amando, com calma e paixão? E o pior era me dar conta que andava correndo tanto que nem mesmo estava sentindo falta do sexo. Ainda bem que Emmett não sabia disso ou ele não perderia a chance de fazer alguma piadinha sobre o assunto.

Passei as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Alice estava certa, nós não podíamos continuar daquela forma. Definitivamente não tinha sido assim que eu imaginara nossa vida de casados. Antes de sermos marido e mulher, eu e Bella éramos amigos. A gente sempre conversou um com o outro, se abriu... eu sempre soube o que se passava na sua vida e ela na minha. Havia sido assim, desde a nossa adolescência, quando minha família se mudou para Forks e ela foi a primeira pessoa em quem esbarrei, literalmente.

 **Flashback**

 _O estacionamento estava tomado por carros, quando cheguei, com meu Volvo, parando em uma vaga qualquer, desejando mais do que nunca ter uma capa de invisibilidade. Eu odiava essa coisa de ser o novato em algum lugar. Sabia que pelo menos durante uma semana eu, minha irmã e a família Cullen como um todo seria o assunto principal daquele lugar. A sensação que eu tinha era que todos os olhos daquela escola estavam sobre meu carro, esperando que a porta se abrisse revelando seus ocupantes._

" _Pronta?" – perguntei para Alice, sentada ao meu lado com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto._

" _Prontíssima. Vai dar tudo certo, Edward. Nós dois seremos muito felizes nessa escola. Eu sinto isso." – ela disse, acompanhando com os olhos, pelo retrovisor, um rapaz alto, de cabelos cor de mel, atravessando o estacionamento rumo a um dos prédios da escola._

" _Sei." – disse rindo, enquanto abria a porta e tropeçava em algo, parado entre o meu carro e o veículo do lado._

 _Enquanto tentava recuperar meu equilíbrio ouvi o que eu antes achava que era uma coisa, falar e, só então me dei conta de que era uma menina._

" _Desculpa, você está bem?" – ela perguntou, parecendo envergonhada, ou pelo menos era o que eu achava olhando para suas bochechas coradas._

" _Sim, estou. Foi só um susto. Eu não esperava você aí." – disse, pegando minha mochila que havia caído no chão. "Aliás, o que você está fazendo aí, sentada entre os dois carros?"_

" _Lendo." – disse me mostrando um exemplar bem gasto de Orgulho e Preconceito._

" _Não há um lugar melhor para se ler, nessa escola?" – questionei, enquanto olhava para o prédio. Será que não havia uma biblioteca ali?_

" _Sim, mas se eu entrar minhas amigas virão conversar e ficarão falando dos garotos e eu não conseguirei me concentrar na leitura." – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

" _Ah, entendi!" – Apesar de achar que ela era estranha. "Aliás, muito prazer, sou Edward." – disse estendendo minha mão em sua direção._

 _Ela corou, olhando para minha mão, antes de estender a sua. "Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella."_

 _Eu estava segurando sua mão quando ouvi um leve limpar de garganta atrás de mim._

" _Viu, Edward? Eu não sei porque você ainda duvida de mim." – Alice sussurrou, me fazendo lembrar da presença de minha irmã mais nova. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela se aproximava de Bella, assustando a garota ao abraçá-la efusivamente. "E eu sou Alice, sua mais nova melhor amiga."_

 _Bella me encarou, parecendo um pouco assustada e eu apenas dei de ombros, rindo. Realmente não dava para discutir com Alice. A movimentação dos alunos em direção aos prédios me indicou que o sinal estava prestes a bater._

" _Parece que o sinal vai bater." – disse olhando o relógio. "Vamos, Alice, nós ainda temos que achar as nossas salas."_

" _Vocês tem aula de quê agora?" – Bella perguntou, se colocando de pé._

 _E só então eu percebi o quanto ela era bonita. Ela não era muito alta, mas sua calça jeans ajustada em seu corpo me mostrava que ela tinha todas as curvas no lugar. O cabelo castanho batia no meio das costas, emoldurando o rosto em formato de coração, onde duas orbes cor de chocolate pareciam passar todo o sentimento do mundo. O som de uma risadinha me tirou dos meus devaneios e foi minha vez de ficar envergonhado. Pelo jeito eu passara tempo demais a encarando._

 _Dei um olhar irritado para Alice, que não conseguia segurar o riso, antes de voltar meu olhar para Bella._

" _Eu tenho literatura inglesa e a baixinha irritante aqui..." - disse apontando para Alice com a cabeça - " espanhol."_

" _Eu tenho literatura também." – a morena disse, sorrindo para mim. "Vamos, a gente deixa ela na sala de espanhol. Fica no nosso caminho."_

 _Ela jogou sua mochila sobre um ombro e começou a caminhar seguida, de perto, por mim e por Alice._

 **Fim do Flashback**

Por que isso mudara? Ela nem mesmo sabia em que caso eu estava trabalhando, assim como eu não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que eram as reportagens que ela estava apurando. Só sabia que algo a estava afetando demais. Ela estava emagrecendo a olhos vistos, suas olheiras eram profundas, vivia se assustando por nada e mesmo quando eu chegava e ela já estava dormindo, podia ver a mancha de lágrimas em seu rosto, como se ela tivesse chorado até adormecer.

Suas mãos tinham marcas de unha, como se ela as apertasse em punho constantemente, nervosa. Algo estava acontecendo e o pior era que quando eu perguntava o que ela tinha ou como as coisas estavam indo, ela apenas dizia que era o trabalho e saía correndo. Eu pediria o final de semana de folga para Laurent e levaria Bella para algum lugar bonito onde pudéssemos relaxar e conversar como nos velhos tempos. Uma praia no Caribe me parecia uma ótima pedida. Com aquele pensamento tomando minha mente consegui, finalmente, me concentrar novamente em meu trabalho, contando as horas para chegar em casa e contar a novidade para ela na manhã seguinte.

* * *

"Sr. Cullen, os irmãos Volturi já estão aqui." – minha secretária avisou pelo interfone de comunicação.

"Obrigada, Jéssica. Faça-os entrar, por favor, e avise aos outros membros da equipe que eles já chegaram."

"Sim, Sr. Cullen."

Poucos segundos depois a porta de minha sala se abria e por ela entravam Jane e Alec Volturi. Ela era muito pequena, com cabelos de um castanho pálido, curtos. Seus olhos eram bem grandes e seus lábios cheios. Ao abrir a boca para me cumprimentar, deixou escapar uma voz infantil, não condizente com os seus 18 anos.

Apesar dos muitos encontros ao longo dessas semanas, eu ainda não havia conseguido chegar a um veredicto de se ela realmente tinha aquela voz, ou apenas fazia tipo. O garoto era uma cópia fiel da irmã, apenas com os cabelos um pouco mais escuros e os lábios mais finos.

"Boa tarde Jane, Alec..." – eu disse, indicando para que os dois se acomodassem à mesa de reunião que ficava em um dos cantos de minha sala, antes de pegar os papéis que havia terminado de preparar na véspera e me juntar a eles.

Aproveitei o tempo enquanto os outros advogados que trabalhavam no caso não chegavam, para estudar os irmãos, que em momento algum desviaram seus olhos dos meus. Um bom sinal, sem dúvida.

Os dois, inegavelmente, não estavam acostumados àquela situação. Jane, mais do que Alec, claramente gostava de mandar e se mostrar superior aos outros. Era a típica filhinha do papai que não gostava de ver seus planos contrariados. O poder que exercia sobre o irmão era claro, assim como as táticas de manipulação que usava para com ele.

A jovem quase sempre tomava a frente quando uma pergunta era feita, mesmo que ela fosse dirigida diretamente ao garoto Volturi. Era como se ela nem cogitasse a hipótese de que seu irmão pudesse ter voz própria. Mas essas características marcantes de sua personalidade forte fariam deles assassinos?

Eu sempre começava nossas reuniões repetindo a mesma pergunta para os dois e eles eram categóricos em negar os assassinatos. Nos meus anos como advogado aprendi que precisamos coletar o máximo de provas possíveis, temos que analisar os fatos, os autos, mas também precisamos confiar em nossa intuição e, por algum motivo que nem mesmo eu sabia explicar, por mais que não gostasse muito da postura dos dois, eu acreditava neles.

Desviando os olhos dos jovens à minha frente, percebi que todos já estavam presentes, tornando possível começar a reunião, onde os prepararíamos para o novo depoimento que eles prestariam à polícia no fim da semana.

"Jane, Alec, vocês já devem saber o que vou perguntar agora, mas preciso fazer isso." – disse, voltando a encará-los. "Existe algo que vocês esconderam de nós até o momento e que queiram nos contar? É de extrema importância que, como seus advogados, saibamos de toda a verdade. Vocês dois ou um de vocês matou Michael McMorrow e Lauren Mallory?"

Os dois irmãos trocaram um rápido olhar, antes de se virarem novamente para mim.

"Não, Sr. Cullen." – Jane respondeu.

"Muito bem então. Dito isso, podemos começar. Como vocês sabem, na sexta-feira vocês têm um novo depoimento marcado à polícia e estamos aqui para prepará-los para o que possivelmente acontecerá na sala do delegado. Vocês são até o momento os únicos suspeitos dos assassinatos e a polícia não pegará leve por serem filhos de quem são. Na verdade, nem sei como a imprensa não está fazendo um estardalhaço em cima do caso, apenas uma ou outra matéria, mas nada muito preocupante ou que atacasse diretamente vocês dois ou a sua família. Vocês sempre foram vistos, pela sociedade como os filhos perfeitos, um exemplo, e parece que a opinião pública não está muito disposta a acreditar que tamanha brutalidade tenha partido de vocês dois."

Jane e Alec apenas acenaram com a cabeça, sem dizerem uma palavra.

"Mas o delegado tentará descobrir, o que quer que ele acredite ser a verdade. É o papel dele e usará os métodos de manipulação psicológica que achar necessário para isso. Por isso Eleazer está aqui. Ele já foi delegado e está acostumado com esses métodos. Ele irá simular o possível interrogatório da próxima sexta-feira com vocês! Podemos começar?" – perguntei passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Sim." – os dois responderam em uníssono, como se fossem animais de estimação extremamente bem treinados.

Toda aquela pose estava começando a me enervar. A troca de olhares quando eu disse que eles eram um exemplo de família não me passou despercebido, mas ali, com os outros advogados na sala, não era a hora de questioná-los sobre isso. Mas eu precisava saber o que eles estavam me escondendo. Precisava mostrar para eles que uma acusação de assassinato era algo sério e que se eles queriam se ver livre daquilo, precisavam confiar em mim e me contar tudo, tudo mesmo!

As próximas seis horas foram passadas com a simulação, com uma pequena pausa para o almoço, mas logo todos retornando aos seus postos. Pouco foi preciso interferir. Jane e Alec realmente estavam confiantes de suas respostas. O irmão se confundiu algumas vezes quanto aos horários em que saíram e chegaram em casa no dia do assassinato de McMorrow. Ele parecia não se lembrar muito bem daquela noite.

Pelo o que já tinham contado antes e continuavam afirmando, os dois resolveram fazer um piquenique, depois de encontrarem o corretor e olharem alguns apartamentos nas redondezas. Um piquenique regado a vinho. Pelo jeito, muito vinho, já que os dois não se lembravam do que aconteceu a seguir, só de acordarem em suas camas na manhã seguinte.

 _Nada, nada bom_.

Além de não se lembrarem da noite do crime, eles ainda haviam bebido, o que não era permitido em suas idades. Pra piorar tudo, segundo Alec, ele e Jane não estavam juntos na tarde em que Lauren Mallory foi assassinada e, segundo o irmão Volturi, ele tentara falar com a irmã algumas vezes naquela tarde, mas seu celular sempre dava desligado ou fora da área de cobertura.

Jane alegara que, estressada com a briga de mais cedo, pegara o carro e saíra dirigindo pela cidade, sem rumo, apenas para espairecer. Totalmente sem álibi. O caso me parecia cada vez mais complicado. E, por pior que isso pudesse soar, eu esperava que o assassino pudesse agir novamente logo. Quem sabe dessa vez sendo um pouco mais descuidado e deixando alguma pista ou então num horário em que os dois irmãos pudessem ter um álibi?

O dia fora tão cheio, que já passava das sete da noite quando consegui sentar em minha mesa e, finalmente abrir o jornal. O _New York Times_ era sempre o primeiro. Eu sentia tanto orgulho de ver o nome de Bella estampado naquelas páginas, mesmo que fosse em uma pequena notinha, falando sobre a chegada do verão. Mas, eu sabia que ela estava trabalhando em algo grande agora e mal podia esperar para ver o que era.

Passei os olhos rapidamente pela primeira página, observando as manchetes e estanquei ao ver a chamada principal da edição: FRIOS E MANIPULADORES, OS IRMÃOS VOLTURI SERIAM CAPAZES DE MATAR? Corri para a página 3, onde estaria a matéria e senti meus olhos se arregalarem. Não era possível! Ela não podia ter feito aquilo, só podia ser uma piada, de muito mau gosto por sinal.

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei minhas coisas, o jornal e saí do escritório, saindo de minha sala sem nem me dar o trabalho de me despedir de Jéssica, que me olhava com um olhar confuso, enquanto eu me encaminhava em direção às escadas, já que o elevador parecia estar mais lento do que o normal esta noite.

Enquanto descia os 14 andares, em direção à garagem, tentava entender como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo justo com a gente e o que eu faria. Aquilo não estava certo. Nós não poderíamos seguir esse rumo.

Sem nem me dar muita conta de como, entrei no Volvo e acelerei rumo ao nosso apartamento. Nem me lembrava qual fora a última vez que chegara em casa antes das oito da noite! Bella ainda não havia chegado. Me servi de uma dose de whisky, afrouxei a gravata e sentei no sofá, com a garrafa da bebida âmbar sobre a mesa de centro, para esperar por ela.

* * *

 **BPOV**

 **Trilha:** **Blinding – Florence And The Machine**

 **www(ponto)letras(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br/florence-and-the-machine/1513080/**

Definitivamente o primeiro mês de casada não fora nada como eu imaginara. Os 15 dias de lua de mel em Paris foram dignos de sonho. Eu e Edward pela cidade do amor como o casal apaixonado que éramos e eu tinha certeza de que qualquer um que passasse por nós, pelas ruas da cidade luz seria capaz de ver isso.

Nosso amor estava estampado em nossos olhos, nos sorrisos bobos, nas mãos dadas, nos beijos roubados... os primeiros três dias foram passados inteiramente dentro de nossa suíte no _Hotel Le Maurice_. Também, só o terraço da suíte era maior do que a casa onde eu e Charlie morávamos em Forks. De lá era possível ter uma vista completa da cidade, com a Torre Eiffel bem diante de nós. Mas nada se comparava à banheira de hidromassagem e à cama da suíte, claro que desde que Edward as estivesse dividindo comigo.

Nos amamos intensamente, fazendo juras de amor eterno e de como nada mudaria quando voltássemos para Nova York, afinal, continuávamos sendo apenas nós dois, Bella e Edward. Mal sabíamos o que nos aguardava ao voltar para casa...

"Bella? Bella!"

Levantei os olhos, saindo do meu transe, me deparando com James parado à minha frente, me olhando atentamente. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de malha branca por onde era possível ver os músculos bem trabalhados do seu peitoral. Seus cabelos loiros, como sempre, estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Ele era realmente bonito e eu sabia que praticamente todas as mulheres do jornal morriam por ele, menos eu.

Mas não dava para negar que formávamos uma grande dupla. A apuração para a matéria que Victória havia nos pedido estava andando às mil maravilhas. Havíamos dividido as funções e apenas nos reuníamos no final de cada dia para juntarmos o que tínhamos conseguido e programar os próximos passos.

"Oi? Desculpa, James, estava distraída aqui."

"É, isso deu pra notar." – ele disse rindo. "Eu vim checar se você já viu as fotos que o Jacob conseguiu dos corpos?" – perguntou, jogando um grosso envelope pardo sobre a minha mesa.

Peguei o pacote, com as mãos trêmulas, encarando James brevemente antes de tirar um bolo de fotografias lá de dentro. Eu sabia que os crimes tinham sido brutais, mas nada poderia me preparar para as imagens que estavam agora, diante dos meus olhos.

Aquilo parecia um filme de terror de quinta, daqueles que Edward e Jasper gostavam de alugar na locadora para assustar a mim e a Alice, quando éramos mais novos. E foi impossível conter a onda de náuseas que me atingiu, me fazendo deixar tudo ali e correr para o banheiro, que felizmente ficava bem próximo à minha mesa. Depois de colocar pra fora tudo o que tinha em meu estômago e também o que não tinha, voltei para junto de James, pronta para, agora sim, ver as fotos.

"Você está bem, Bella?" – James perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

"Sim, eu só não esperava por cenas assim, tão explícitas."

A primeira a foto era um _close_ dos olhos de Lauren, ou melhor, de onde havia sido, já que faltava o globo ocular direito que havia sido brutalmente arrancado. Ao passar para a foto seguinte pude sentir meu estômago se contorcendo uma vez mais.

Tínhamos agora todo o rosto da menina que, segundo diziam, havia sido uma linda jovem. Seu cabelo estava todo picotado, seu rosto tinha arranhões, marcas roxas e sua boca parecia ter sido cortada, com uma faca, abrindo-se para o lado esquerdo, me fazendo lembrar, imediatamente, do personagem Coringa, do _Batman._

Fui passando as fotos uma a uma, tentando entender que tipo de monstro seria capaz de ser tão cruel. Já não bastava matar? Que tipo de pessoa sádica ainda "brincaria" com o cadáver daquela forma? Mas ao chegar às fotos de Michael McMorrow, percebi que o que havia acontecido com a menina, não era nada.

As primeiras 30 fotos eram _closes_ de cada uma das facadas que mataram o corretor de imóveis. Mas a partir daí, se achava que já tinha visto brutalidade suficiente para uma vida inteira, percebi que estava completamente enganada. A 31ª foto mostrava os pulsos seccionados e a seguinte foi a que bastou para que as lágrimas que eu tanto tentava segurar descessem copiosamente pelo meu rosto. A imagem mostrava a barriga do homem completamente aberta e suas tripas reviradas, como se o assassino as tivesse arrancado com as mãos.

"Eu... eu preciso ir pra casa, James. Amanhã a gente continua com a matéria." – disse, sem encarar o loiro, enquanto começava a juntar minhas coisas. Eu odiava me mostrar fraca, mas diante de tamanha monstruosidade, não tinha como ser diferente.

"Deixa que eu te levo, Bella. Você não está em condições de dirigir." – James respondeu, agarrando meu braço, quando eu caminhava em direção à sala de Victória, apenas para avisá-la que não estava me sentindo bem e que iria continuar trabalhando de casa.

"Pode deixar James, obrigada, mas dirigir vai me fazer bem, sempre me acalma!" – disse sorrindo, antes de entrar na sala de Victória.

Minha chefe imediata não foi um problema, como eu sabia que não seria. Para ela o importante era a matéria estar em sua mesa no dia que ela marcara. Como eu faria isso, não era importante para ela. Mas, antes que eu deixasse sua sala ela aproveitou para me comunicar que eu estava escalada, junto com Jacob para cobrir o depoimento que Jane e Alec Volturi prestariam à polícia na sexta-feira.

Como eu previra, dirigir, sentindo o vento entrando pela janela, atingindo meu rosto, me fez bem e me acalmou levemente, mas ao entrar em casa pude sentir todo o peso dos últimos dias caindo novamente sobre os meus ombros e antes que pudesse me dar conta, estava mais um vez no banheiro. Apesar de não ter mais nada para vomitar eu podia sentir os espasmos em meu estômago; minha cabeça latejava e o suor frio escorria pela nuca.

Praticamente me arrastando consegui entrar no chuveiro, deixando que a água caísse, junto com as lágrimas e lavasse, se possível, não apenas meu corpo mas também a minha alma.

Sabia que precisava conversar sobre aquilo com alguém. Eu sentia falta de me abrir com Edward, de conversar com ele. Ele me entenderia, e saberia o quanto estes assassinatos me faziam lembrar daquilo que eu mais queria esquecer em minha vida.

 **Flashback**

 _Finalmente havia parado de chover e um sol tímido começava a dar o ar da graça. Querendo aproveitar ao máximo daquele momento tão raro em Forks, peguei uma manta em meu armário, meu exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito e desci as escadas, rumo ao quintal de nossa casa. Àquela hora Charlie já devia estar saindo da delegacia rumo à Prefeitura onde buscaria Renée e logo logo eles estariam chegando, após pegarem Seth, na escola._

 _Mas assim que abri a porta, uma coisa pendurada na árvore do outro lado da rua chamou a minha atenção. Parecia um boneco, de cabeça para baixo. Eu olhei ao redor, mas não havia sinal de ninguém. Assim, apesar das batidas aceleradas do meu coração, como que me avisando que eu deveria manter distância, fui me aproximando mais e mais e então um grito de dor saiu de minha garganta, enquanto minhas pernas perdiam sustentação, me fazendo cair de joelhos na calçada fria. Não era um boneco, mas sim o corpo pequeno de meu irmão pendurado pelo pé, a cabeça arrancada do corpo, pousada em um galho próximo._

 _Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, no chão, as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto. Em determinado momento os gritos e soluços de minha mãe se juntaram aos meus e alguém que não sei quem, nos levou para dentro da casa e então tudo se tornou um grande vazio, onde eu apenas dormia e chorava, com Edward, Alice e Jasper sempre ao meu lado, sem dizer nenhuma palavra porque eles sabiam que não havia nada a ser dito. Estar ali, por mim, era tudo o que eles podiam fazer e tudo o que eu precisava._

 **Fim do Flashback**

Meu irmãozinho, meu pequeno e amado irmão, vítima de uma vingança brutal por meu pai ter colocado atrás das grades um dos fazendeiros das redondezas, por estupro e tentativa de assassinato de uma de suas funcionárias. Aquilo foi o fim de nossa família. Renée não aguentou mais ficar ali, naquela cidade, na casa de frente para onde tudo aconteceu e um belo dia simplesmente partiu, deixando eu e Charlie para trás. Meu pai trabalhava cada vez mais e eu me apoiava o máximo que podia nos estudos e nos meus amigos.

Em qualquer outra ocasião eu já teria contado toda a história para Edward, tudo o que eu e James havíamos descoberto em nossas pesquisas para traçar o perfil da família Volturi, mas eu tinha medo.

Sabia que estávamos lidando com pessoas perigosas e não queria envolver Edward naquilo. Não queria correr o risco de ele acabar machucado no caso de uma vingança contra mim, como havia acontecido com Seth. Além do mais, eu sabia que ele também estava enrolado no escritório, envolvido com algum caso grande. Não era justo despejar os meus problemas sobre ele também. O que me aliviava um pouco era poder contar com Jasper, que eu estava usando como fonte na reportagem.

Ao sentir minha pele já começando a enrugar, me enrolei em uma toalha, seguindo para o quarto onde me enfiei em um pijama e deitei sob o pesado edredom desejando, mais do que nunca, poder ter os braços fortes de Edward ao redor do meu corpo. Depois de anos sem que aquele pesadelo sobre o dia em que encontrei Seth morto me assolasse, ele voltou com total intensidade e, ao que me parecia segundos após ter fechado os olhos, acordei gritando, sentindo as lágrimas em minha bochecha.

" _Shhhhh_ calma Bella. Foi só um sonho ruim meu amor. Estou aqui com você." – Edward disse me puxando para junto do seu corpo, acariciando minhas costas em uma tentativa de me acalmar.

Continuei soluçando por um longo tempo, molhando a blusa de malha de seu pijama, enquanto ele sussurrava alguma canção em meu ouvido. Aos poucos as lágrimas foram cessando e, dentro do possível eu estava mais calma.

"Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?" – ele perguntou, me afastando levemente para poder me olhar nos olhos, me deixando ver o quanto ele estava preocupado.

"Não foi nada, apenas aquele pesadelo de sempre."

"Mas você não sonhava com aquele dia há tanto tempo. Por que isso agora?" – voltou a perguntar, pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava sobre meus olhos e a colocando atrás da orelha.

Quando eu não respondi com palavras, apenas colando nossos corpos novamente em um abraço apertado, ele se calou, me abraçando com a mesma intensidade. Edward me conhecia bem demais, ele sabia respeitar quando eu simplesmente não estava pronta para falar sobre algo.

"Você está estressada demais com o seu trabalho, _love_. Conversei com Laurent hoje e ele me deu o fim de semana de folga. Estava pensando que poderíamos ir para uma praia no Caribe, o que acha? Assim podemos descansar e aproveitar para comemorar o nosso um mês de casados como realmente deveria ter sido. Que tal?"

"Hum hum... Vai ser ótimo." – disse tentando dar o meu melhor sorriso, apesar de saber que tinha falhado miseravelmente.

Sabia que poderia ir para onde quer que fosse, mas eu não conseguiria sossegar enquanto não visse os autores desses malditos assassinatos na cadeia. E por tudo o que nossa equipe tinha descoberto nos últimos dias, eu não tinha a menor dúvida de que os irmãos Volturi eram os culpados.

"Vamos voltar a dormir. Amanhã eu tenho que estar cedo no jornal e você no escritório."

E dizendo isso dei um rápido selinho em seus lábios, antes de me aconchegar novamente sob as cobertas. Mas, dessa vez, tendo os braços fortes que tanta segurança me passavam, ao redor do meu corpo.

* * *

Os dias seguintes passaram em uma correria sem fim enquanto eu e James compilávamos todas as informações que havíamos colhido e as transformávamos em uma reportagem. Não foi fácil, tínhamos muito mais material do que espaço para publicá-lo, mas depois de várias conversas entre nós dois e também com Victória, chegamos finalmente à versão final do perfil psicológico de Jane e Alec Volturi.

Assim que apertei o botão enviar, encaminhando a matéria pronta para Victória, para que ela pudesse colocá-la na boneca da edição do dia seguinte do jornal, senti um alívio invadir o meu corpo. Sabia que ainda teríamos um longo caminho pela frente, com muitas outras reportagens até conseguirmos mostrar quem eram realmente os Volturi e destruir essa ideia que as pessoas tinham de que eles eram a família perfeita, um exemplo a ser seguido.

Sabia que estávamos mexendo com pessoas importantes e que nossa vida no jornal viraria um inferno de agora em diante, mas também sentia um baita orgulho de mim. Me via, naquele momento como _Bob Woodward_ e _Carl Bernstein_ ao descobrirem e exporem para o mundo o caso _Watergate_ *****.

"Você sabe que isso vai ter uma repercussão enorme e que estamos bem no olho do furacão não é?" – James perguntou, enquanto nos preparávamos para ir embora.

"Sei, mas se no final servir para que os culpados sejam presos e paguem pelos crimes, terá valido a pena, concorda?"

* * *

O dia no jornal estava uma verdadeira loucura. Assim que cheguei vários colegas vieram me parabenizar pela matéria, destaque da edição. Os jornais televisivos e o rádio já começavam a repercutir o que chamavam de escândalo que poderia abalar a escalada de Aro Volturi até a Casa Branca.

Mal sentei em minha cadeira e o telefone não parava de tocar, do meu pai me parabenizando todo orgulhoso por ver o meu nome em algo de tanto destaque, passando por Jasper e Alice, até outros colegas jornalistas querendo detalhes do caso e assessores do prefeito Volturi, exigindo um espaço para que o político pudesse defender sua família...

Apenas uma ligação não veio, por mais que eu a desejasse a cada toque: a de Edward.

Com certeza ele estava enrolado com o caso que estava defendendo e ainda não tinha tido tempo, mas com certeza iríamos comemorar a noite, quando chegássemos do trabalho. Eu só torcia para que hoje ele pudesse chegar cedo.

Já no fim do expediente Victória me chamou em sua sala, onde encontrei Ângela, Jacob e James. Eu nunca antes havia visto a ruiva tão sorridente como hoje. Ela abriu uma garrafa de _champagne,_ servindo uma taça para cada um de nós.

"Depois dessas duas primeiras matérias, estamos oficialmente decretando que o _New York Times_ não irá se calar diante das atrocidades que aconteceram, não importando quem seja o culpado." – ela disse erguendo sua taça para o brinde.

Permanecemos ali, conversando e definindo as próximas matérias e que linha de investigação cada um de nós seguiria e, quando olhei para o relógio vi que já passava das sete da noite. Avisando que estava cansada e que queria aproveitar o dia para comemorar o sucesso da matéria com Edward, pedi licença para os meus colegas e deixei o jornal, rumo ao nosso apartamento.

No caminho, parei em um supermercado onde comprei algumas garrafas de _champagne,_ queijos e morango. Não havia nada mais que eu quisesse naquela noite do que aproveitar o tempo e comemorar com Edward. Eu realmente estava com saudades não apenas de tê-lo carnalmente falando, mas também de simplesmente sentar e conversar com ele.

Fazia tempo que não conseguíamos fazer isso e eu desejava que hoje pudéssemos ser o Edward e a Bella de sempre, sem preocupações à nossa volta. Eu só queria comemorar um grande momento ao lado do meu marido, meu amante, meu melhor amigo.

Liguei para o seu escritório e Jéssica me avisou que ele já havia saído o que me deixou ainda mais feliz. Estacionei o carro, pegando as sacolas e rapidamente segui para o elevador, aproveitando o tempo de subida até a cobertura para soltar meu cabelo e passar um pouco de _gloss._

Abri a porta, chamando seu nome, desejando correr até ele e me jogar em seu colo, assaltando sua boca com sofreguidão, mas a imagem que vi quando pus o pé dentro do apartamento me fez parar.

Edward estava sentado no sofá, de frente para a porta, segurando um copo de _whisky_ entre as mãos com uma força sem sentido. Seu olhar era frio e magoado, como eu nunca vira antes, me fazendo dar um passo para trás, encostando minhas costas na porta recém-fechada atrás de mim.

"Edward, meu amor, aconteceu alguma coisa?

* * *

* Em 18 de Junho de 1972, o jornal Washington Post noticiava na primeira página o assalto do dia anterior à sede do Comitê Nacional Democrata, no Complexo Watergate, na capital dos Estados Unidos. Durante a campanha eleitoral, cinco pessoas foram detidas quando tentavam fotografar documentos e instalar aparelhos de escuta no escritório do Partido Democrata. Bob Woodward e Carl Bernstein, dois repórteres do Washington Post, começaram a investigar o então já chamado caso Watergate. Durante muitos meses, os dois repórteres estabeleceram as ligações entre a Casa Branca e o assalto ao edifício de Watergate. Eles foram informados por uma pessoa conhecida apenas por Garganta profunda ( _Deep Throat_ ) que revelou que o presidente sabia das operações ilegais. O caso e o trabalho dos jornalistas foi retratado no filme Todos os Homens do Presidente.

 **N/A:** _Olha eu aqui de volta... e aí, o que será que vai acontecer agora? Aparentemente o Edward está fulo da vida com a Bella. Será que ela vai conseguir se explicar? Ele vai entender? Conflito de interesses nas profissões começando a surgir. Bem que a Renée avisou no dia do casamento, lembram-se? Fiquem atentos às dicas, nada está aqui por acaso rsrsrs_

 _E o que vocês acham... Jane e Alec são culpados, inocentes? Será que mais alguém vai morrer? Bem, cenas dos próximos capítulos, mas eu quero muito mesmo saber o que vocês estão achando dessa loucura que a minha mente criou._

 _Vamos fazer assim, quem deixar review ganha um preview do próximo capítulo. Que tal, combinados? Mas assim, quem não tiver conta aqui, tem que deixar o e-mail da seguinte forma xxxx yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br de outra forma o fanfiction apaga e eu não consigo enviar._

 _Bjinhossss e até o próximo capítulo!_


	4. Causa e Efeito

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

* * *

 **Causa e Efeito**

 **BPOV**

"Me diz que isso foi um erro, Bella. Me diz que seu nome está aí por engano e que você não tem nada a ver com isso! Fala, _porra_!" – ele gritou jogando o jornal em minha direção enquanto afundava a cabeça entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados em suas coxas.

Sentindo as lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos, me abaixei, tentando entender o que despertara tanta fúria em Edward. Ele nunca antes falara comigo daquela forma e eu não podia fingir que não estava doendo. Doía, e muito! Não apenas suas palavras, mas principalmente sua postura, como se realmente algo o tivesse ferido brutalmente. Peguei o jornal, vendo as palavras que eu sabia praticamente de cor, impressas em suas páginas amassadas.

* * *

 _ **FRIOS E MANIPULARES, OS IRMÃOS VOLTURI SERIAM CAPAZES DE MATAR?**_

 _Por Isabella Swan e James_ _Daglish_

 _Assassinatos, infelizmente, acontecem todos os dias em nossa sociedade. São crimes passionais, cobranças de dívidas, desejos de vingança... Os assassinatos de Michael McMorrow e Lauren Mallory poderiam se enquadrar em qualquer um desses casos e passar despercebido para uma cidade que, por pior que isso pareça, já se acostumou com tragédias todos os dias nas páginas dos jornais ou na televisão. Mas o que chama a atenção nestes dois casos, em particular, é a brutalidade por trás dos crimes. Por que alguém seria tão cruel? O que estaria por trás de tamanha brutalidade? Em busca de respostas, nossa equipe resolveu traçar um perfil psicológico dos, até o momento, únicos suspeitos de terem matado McMorrow e Mallory: Jane e Alec Volturi._

 _Em atos públicos ou na frente das câmeras e das lentes dos fotógrafos, a família Volturi parece ser perfeita. Um casal apaixonado sem problemas, sem brigas, com os filhos perfeitos. Vistos por muitos como um exemplo de família a ser seguido, os Volturi, na verdade estão longe desse pedestal de modelo em que foram colocados. Mentiras, traições, bebidas, falta de cuidado, tudo isso pode ser encontrado por baixo dos tapetes daqueles que já se acostumaram a viver apenas de aparências._

 _E pode estar aí a chave para desvendarmos Jane e Alec Volturi. Pesquisas defendem que a sociopatia é uma mistura entre traços genéticos — uma predisposição hereditária — e o ambiente, palco de crescimento da criança. Ou seja, natureza e cultura. Os sociopatas se parecem comigo e com você e levam uma vida normal, embora superficial e vazia. E, o que é pior, carregam como característica básica uma dose agressiva de charme. Um carisma quase hipnótico, digno de todo bom predador selvagem. Isso soa familiar?_

 _Nossa reportagem passou 15 dias pesquisando a fundo a vida da família do prefeito, querendo descobrir o que se passava em seu âmago quando ninguém estava olhando. Quais os segredos que eles escondem? E se preparem leitores, o retrato pintado não é dos melhores._

 _Aro e Gianna começaram a ser vistos juntos a partir do segundo ano do curso de direito em Yale, andando à toa pelo campus, ou tomando uma cerveja em alguns dos bares próximos à universidade. Logo a notícia do namoro de dois dos melhores alunos do curso se espalhava e era comentado por todos. Eles ficaram noivos no dia da formatura e se casaram um ano depois, quando Aro começava a dar seus primeiros passos na política. Mas o que poucos sabem é que os dois já se conheciam bem antes disso._

 _Gianna fora namorada de Caius, o irmão mais velho de Aro, que rompera com toda a família e passara anos desaparecido, voltando a aparecer apenas há dois anos, quando começou a fazer oposição a Aro, na política. Pelo o que alguns vizinhos e amigos da família nos contaram Caius nunca suportou a preferência de seus pais por Aro, personificação do filho perfeito. Já o motivo que levou Gianna e Caius a romperem ninguém soube informar. Apenas que um dia ela parou de ser vista na residência dos Volturis, voltando a aparecer somente alguns anos depois, como noiva do caçula da família._

 _Um ano e meio depois de casados os gêmeos Jane e Alec nasceram. De acordo com nossas fontes, as crianças sempre foram os xodós do prefeito, mas pareciam não exercer o mesmo fascínio na mãe, que nunca demonstrou muito afeto pelos frutos do casamento perfeito. Uma antiga babá nos contou que a atual primeira dama só queria saber de fazer compras e tomar chá com as outras mulheres da sociedade._

 _E que nem mesmo amamentar as crianças ela amamentava, primeiro para não "estragar" os seios e depois porque não conseguia ficar longe do álcool. Vício que parece continuar carregando até hoje. Muitas das ausências da primeira dama em eventos públicos do marido são creditadas muito mais a problemas alcoólicos do que por ela estar em eventos beneficentes como alega a assessoria da prefeitura._

 _De acordo com uma das antigas babás de Jane e Alec, que pediu para não ser identificada por medo de represálias, as crianças só conheciam o afeto por parte do pai. Nem as empregadas gostavam delas, conhecidas por todos por suas mudanças bruscas de humor, pelas mentiras e maldades. "Alec era um menino encantador, quando sozinho. Tinha a risada mais gostosa de se ouvir e aquele brilho curioso no olhar que toda criança tem. Mas se tornava completamente diferente quando Jane estava por perto. Era como se ela lhe sugasse toda a vida. Aquela era má desde pequenina. Aos três anos ganhou um gato do pai e um dia nós a pegamos arrancando os bigodes do pobre animal um a um, com uma pinça. Alguns dias depois o gato foi encontrado morto, boiando na piscina. Mas ela era traiçoeira e sabia fazer uma cara angelical sempre que o pai estava por perto, convencendo-o de qualquer coisa que ela quisesse."_

 _De acordo com um amigo do casal, as brigas entre aro e Gianna eram cada vez mais frequentes à medida que Jane e Alec cresciam. Ambos cheios de acusações uns para os outros, mas nunca parecendo ver seus próprios erros. "Gianna acusava Aro de dar mais atenção para a política do que para sua própria família e de tê-la enganado quando ainda namoravam e ele alegava não ter nenhum interesse na vida pública. Já ele não perdia a chance de jogar na cara dela a pouca atenção dada às crianças e toda sua futilidade registrada mês a mês nas contas absurdas dos cartões de crédito."_

 _Sim leitores, chocante! A família perfeita parece realmente só existir diante das câmeras. Levamos todos os dados conseguidos por nossa equipe para um especialista no assunto, o psiquiatra Jasper Whitlock e, apesar de não poder afirmar com 100% de certeza, ele confirma haver alguns traços característicos de sociopatias em Jane Volturi._

" _Psicopatas são pessoas cujo tipo de conduta chama fortemente a atenção e que não se podem qualificar de loucos nem de débeis; elas estão num campo intermediário. São indivíduos que se separam do grosso da população em termos de comportamento, conduta moral e ética." Explica Dr. Whitlock. "_ _A sociopatia se baseia na ausência de amor. (…) Nesse tipo de mente, os outros, mesmo os "amigos" e parentes, são, no máximo, peças úteis do jogo. O amor não é uma possibilidade e nem mesmo é compreendido quando outra pessoa o demonstra." continua._

 _Então o ambiente em que as crianças foram criadas, com a ausência do pai envolvido com a política e a falta de amor da mãe poderiam explicar esse comportamento dos filhos? "Sim e não._ _O ambiente tem um grande peso, mas não mais do que a genética. Na verdade, ambos atuam em conjunto. Os pais podem colaborar para o desenvolvimento da psicopatia tratando mal os filhos. Mas uma boa educação está longe de ser uma garantia de que o problema não aparecerá lá na frente, visto que os traços de personalidade podem ser atenuados, mas não apagados. O que um ambiente com influências positivas proporciona é um melhor gerenciamento dos riscos." Explica o especialista._

" _É importante entender que n_ _inguém nasce psicopata. Nasce-se com tendências para a psicopatia. A psicopatia não é uma categoria descritiva, como ser homem ou mulher, estar vivo ou morto. É uma medida, como altura ou peso, que varia para mais ou para menos_ _._ _Não há como dizer se uma criança se tornará um adulto psicopata. Mas, se ela age de modo cruel com outras crianças e animais, mente olhando nos olhos e não tem remorso, isso sinaliza um comportamento problemático no futuro"_

 _Entre os psiquiatras, há consenso quanto a estimativas surpreendentes sobre a psicopatia. De 1% a 3% da população tem esse transtorno. Entre os presos, esse índice chega a 20%. Isso significa que uma pessoa em cada 30 poderia ser diagnosticada como psicopata. Dessas, poucas seriam violentas. A maioria não comete crimes, mas deixa as pessoas com quem convive desapontadas._

 _O que fazer então? Segundo o Dr. Whitlock se os assassinatos forem realmente fruto de um psicopata, podemos esperar um deslize a qualquer momento. Segundo ele, pessoas com esse tipo de distúrbio sentem prazer em ser pegos, como se rissem na cara do perigo. Resta saber se a polícia permitirá que mais uma vítima seja feita ou se solucionará o caso antes que mais uma vida seja perdida brutalmente._

* * *

"Eu... eu não estou entendendo. Achei que você ficaria feliz com o meu sucesso." – disse ainda encostada na porta, sem saber o que fazer diante de toda a dor que eu via em seus olhos.

"Feliz?" – ele perguntou com um quê de sarcasmo em seu tom de voz. "Desculpa, mas em que planeta eu deveria ficar feliz com essa porcaria?"

"Ed... Edward eu não estou entendendo, meu amor. O que aconteceu? Por que você está falando assim comigo?"

"Psicopatas Bella, sério? E ainda envolver o Jasper nessas suas ideias loucas?"

A raiva começava a tomar o meu corpo e as lágrimas ameaçavam deixar meus olhos. Mas eu não daria esse gostinho para ele. Não mesmo! Edward nunca me tratara daquela forma antes. Já havíamos brigado várias vezes, como qualquer casal, mas nunca passavam de pequenas picuinhas, infantilidades que logo eram resolvidas. Mas desta vez ele estava realmente irreconhecível. E se ele queria briga, era briga que ele ia ter.

"Olha aqui, se você vai ficar me insultando sem me dizer o porquê, eu vou tomar um banho e deitar porque eu tive um dia longo e já vi que a comemoração que eu planejara não vai rolar." – disse deixando ele ali, sentado com o jornal na mão.

Aproveitei a água quente do chuveiro para deixar que as lágrimas que tão arduamente eu segurara na sala caíssem livremente. Não sabia por que chorava mais, se de raiva pela forma injusta como Edward me tratara ou se por decepção. Desde o meu tempo de faculdade ele sempre havia me dado apoio, sempre alimentara meu sonho de ser uma grande jornalista, reconhecida no país e, quando eu finalmente começo a trilhar o caminho do sucesso ele me trata dessa forma? Eu nunca poderia esperar isso. Não daquele homem doce por quem eu havia me apaixonado.

Um pouco mais controlada e com a cabeça fria, voltei à sala para guardar as compras que havia feito no supermercado, para a minha tão planejada comemoração as sós com Edward. Rá, como eu estava enganada... Minha vontade agora era jogar todas aquelas garrafas de champagne no chão ou então bebê-lo direto do gargalo, para ver se esquecia dessa noite de horrores. Como podia um dia que começara perfeito terminar como um verdadeiro pesadelo?

Edward continuava sentado no sofá, a cabeça entre as mãos, os cabelos mais desgrenhados do que nunca, sinal de que ele passara a mão por ali infinitas vezes. Sinal claro de seu nervosismo. Eu me sentei ao seu lado, sem dizer uma palavra, esperando que ele pudesse me explicar o que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você fez isso, Bella." – ele disse, sem se mover.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter minha calma. Gritar não ia nos levar a lugar algum. "Olha só Edward, eu já disse que não tenho a menor ideia sobre o que você está falando, nem do que estou sendo acusada. Tudo o que sei é que James e eu corremos atrás da matéria, apuramos e hoje, finalmente a maior matéria feita por mim está nos jornais e eu esperava que o meu marido fosse capaz de ficar feliz por mim. Mas já vi que esse não é o caso. Agora, nós já vimos que essa discussão não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum, a não ser que você me explique o que te deixou assim, tão fora de si."

"Lembra que quando voltamos da nossa lua de mel o Laurent me chamou dizendo que o escritório tinha pego um grande caso e que ele me queria à frente do caso?" ele perguntou, finalmente se virando para me encarar e, só assim, olhando em seus olhos, tão de perto, eu pude ver o quanto ele parecia cansado, com grandes olheiras sob os olhos e a barba por fazer.

"Claro, foi exatamente o mesmo dia em que Victória me colocou na equipe para investigar os assassinatos."

Eu o senti retesar à minha frente, respirando fundo antes de voltar a falar. "Então, eu também estou trabalhando no caso dos assassinatos."

"Mas Edward, isso é ótimo. Colocaremos esses doentes atrás das grades juntos." – disse me sentindo totalmente empolgada, já visualizando a entrevista exclusiva que Edward poderia me dar quando o caso se encerrasse.

"Não, Bella. Não tem nada de ótimo nisso. Eu sou o advogado de defesa desses que você acusa de serem psicopatas." – ele gritou, se colocando de pé, andando de um lado para o outro pela sala.

Não, eu não tinha ouvido isso! Não podia ser. A ideia de que aquilo era um pesadelo só se reforçava em minha mente. Tinha que ser. A qualquer momento eu despertaria nos braços de Edward e ele me diria que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim e que tudo iria ficar bem. Mas lá no fundo eu me lembrava da noite do nosso casamento e Renée me pedindo para tomar cuidado, para que conflitos de interesses não se pusessem entre nós. Senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

"Quê? Eu acho que não entendi bem."

"Por favor, não me faça repetir. Você entendeu muito bem. Eu sou o advogado de defesa de Jane e Alec Volturi."

"Mas Edward, eles são dois assassinos. Frios e calculistas que matam pelo simples prazer de matar."

"Você não tem prova de nada, Bella. Eles juram que não são os assassinos."

"Você não leu o que todos disseram? Eles, principalmente Jane, sabem dissimular como ninguém. Ela mente descaradamente e de modo convincente. Ela está te enganando Edward."

"Eu acredito em meus clientes, Bella." Edward disse indo até a janela, olhando por longos minutos para a noite escura, mas movimentada lá fora.

Quando ele se virou, seu olhar tinha um brilho diferente.

"Peça para sair da equipe Bella."

E se eu achava que a noite não poderia ficar ainda pior, Edward acabara de me provar que eu estava errada.

"Como é?" – perguntei sem acreditar no que ele acabara de me pedir. "Por que não você abrir mão do caso?"

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" ele gritou, de olhos esbugalhados.

"Acho que o mesmo vale para você. Por que seria eu a abrir mão do trabalho?"

"Amor, seja razoável. Você pode escrever sobre outras coisas. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar na sala do Laurent e dizer que estou fora do caso."

"E eu também não posso chegar na sala da Victória e dizer que estou fora da equipe." – a raiva já tinha praticamente me cegado. Eu seria capaz de jogar algo nele se tivesse algo ao alcance de minhas mãos.

"E por que não?"

"Porque eu não quero. Satisfeito?"

"Bella..."

"Chega Edward. Eu não vou abrir mão das minhas matérias e pelo jeito você também não vai abrir mão do seu caso. Então, boa sorte, mas depois não diga que eu não te avisei." Disse já me levantando, me encaminhando em direção ao corredor que dava para os quartos. Eu só queria me jogar na cama e chorar, maldizendo minha maldita vida.

"Mas por favor," eu disse me virando mais uma vez, meus olhos encontrando os de Edward, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar. "tome cuidado. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça com você. Ah, e mais uma coisa," acrescentei "até que tudo isso se resolva, você dorme no quarto de hóspedes." – e dizendo isso me permiti mergulhar no aconchego do nosso quarto que sempre me trouxera conforto, mas que hoje, parecia mais frio do que nunca.

* * *

 _ **Oi flores, eu tinha decidido que não ia postar mais Miss You Love aqui no fanfiction, mas a verdade é que eu gosto tanto do FF que não acho justo postar no outro site e não postar aqui. Mas para eu continuar eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, se vocês ainda leem, se querem que eu continue ou se estou perdendo meu tempo e ninguém mais lê. Eu tenho tantas ideias novas para novas fics, se vocês ainda tiverem interesse. Mas eu só vou postar se vocês me mostrarem que ainda estão aqui, me lendo. Combinado?  
**_

 _ **Obrigada a todos que favoritaram e colocaram em alerta. Miss You Love já está escrita até o capítulo 10 e o capítulo 11 já está adiantado. Sendo que serão 12 ou 13 capítulos. Ou seja, se vocês comentarem aqui prometo postar uma vez por semana para vocês. Vocês me deixam felizes e eu deixo vocês felizes também. Beijinhos e até o próximo!**_


	5. Trégua

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

 **Trégua**

 **EPOV**

Fazia uma semana que eu e Bella parecíamos dois estranhos em nossa própria casa. Ela só falava o estritamente necessário comigo e eu seguia dormindo no quarto de hóspedes, por mais que na primeira noite eu tenha resolvido voltar e tentar conversar com ela, encontrando a porta de nosso quarto trancada à chave e por mais que eu tenha chamado seu nome inúmeras vezes, os soluços não cessaram do lado de dentro e ela não me atendeu, enquanto eu me deixava cair com as costas apoiadas na porta sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto também. O que havia acontecido com a gente? Como tínhamos chegado àquele ponto?

"Vocês precisam conversar, Edward." – Alice disse depois de bufar pela milésima vez desde que chegáramos a Forks há coisa de cinco minutos, para a festa de bodas de ouro dos meus pais. – "Vocês são adultos e se amam, não podem continuar dessa forma, um fingindo que o outro não existe."

"Você devia dizer isso para a sua melhor amiga e não para mim. Foi ela quem me colocou para dormir no quarto de hóspedes e anda pela casa como se eu fosse um ser invisível. Ela é a responsável por isso, Alice."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, pare e preste atenção no que você está falando. Você parece aquele adolescente que não sabia se devia ou não se declarar para a Bella. Vocês não têm mais 17 anos. Vocês são adultos agora, estão casados e precisam conversar caso queiram que esse casamento siga adiante."

"Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, Alice. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que a Bella estaria trabalhando exatamente no mesmo caso que eu, que ela estaria disposta a provar que os meus clientes são os culpados por algo que eu luto para provar que não são. Por que é tão difícil para ela entender que a única forma de nós ficarmos bem é ela pedindo para sair da equipe de reportagem responsável pelo caso?" – perguntei passando a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez, algo recorrente quando eu me sentia nervoso.

"Você está sendo tão injusto, Edward. É o trabalho dela. O trabalho que ela tanto lutou para conquistar e que você tanto dizia apoiar. Lembra que você estava lá, do lado dela na formatura, garantindo para aquela menina perdida, insegura quanto ao futuro, que ela seria a maior jornalista da nova geração? Que logo logo os Estados Unidos inteiro saberiam quem era Isabella Swan? E agora, do nada, você quer que ela abra mão de tudo isso por você? Eu não posso acreditar que o meu próprio irmão possa ter pensado em algo tão sórdido. Se é isso que você pensa, eu sinto muito, mas talvez a minha amiga esteja melhor sozinha." – e dizendo isso ela se levantou, me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

.

" _E então, me conte o que você faz além de se esconder entre os carros do estacionamento para ler escondido?" – perguntei me virando para a morena sentada ao meu lado, desenhando em seu caderno, depois de termos terminado os exercícios que o professor de biologia havia passado._

 _Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo ligeiramente assombrada por eu estar falando com ela, antes de se virar, seus profundos olhos castanhos encontrando os meus. "Hum... nada?" e aquilo soara mais como uma pergunta do que como uma afirmação._

" _Nada?"_

" _Bem..." – ela começou antes de fixar seu olhar novamente no professor que passava de mesa em mesa observando o andamento dos trabalhos da turma. "Você logo verá que não há muito a ser feito em Forks. Então eu estudo, leio, às vezes vou à praia na reserva... mas eu gosto mesmo é de ficar em casa, quieta lendo. Porque com os livros é como se eu pudesse sair daqui, conhecer o mundo, outras pessoas, viver coisas que nunca viverei."_

" _E como você sabe? Você ainda tem muita coisa para viver. Quem sabe um dia não sai daqui e vai conhecer o mundo e depois voltará para nos contar tudo o que viu?"_

 _O sorriso que se abriu no rosto da morena sentada ao meu lado me fez ter a certeza de que eu viveria para fazê-la sorrir daquela forma novamente._

 _._

" _Edward, eu posso saber onde você está me levando?"_

" _Calma, Bella, eu já disse que é surpresa. Você confia em mim?"_

" _Confio, mas..."_

" _Mas nada, Bella. Se você confia, confia. Nós já estamos chegando."_

 _Eu havia descoberto aquele lugar há alguns dias enquanto andava sem rumo, pensando na morena que agora me acompanhava. Tentando entender os sentimentos confusos que me tomavam quando estava ao redor dela, sem sucesso, para desespero de Alice, que apenas rolou os olhos e disse que eu era muito tonto, quando contei tudo o que estava sentindo para ela._

" _Pronto, pode abrir os olhos", - eu disse quando entramos na grande e florida campina, parando atrás dela, segurando-a pelos ombros._

 _Lentamente eu a senti relaxar sob as minhas mãos, enquanto seus olhos se abriam e esquadrinhavam toda a campina._

" _Oh meu Deus, é linda, Edward." – ela murmurou antes de correr até o meio da campina, deitando-se para aproveitar os poucos raios de sol que se abriam sobre o local._

" _Eu não usaria a palavra linda, tendo você no mesmo recinto, mas sim, é um lugar muito bonito." – disse enquanto me aproximava, deitando-me ao seu lado e via o rubor tomando suas bochechas. Aquela era a segunda reação que eu mais amava em Bella, perdendo apenas para quando ela sorria para mim._

 _Passamos a tarde ali, conversando, rindo, falando sobre nossas infâncias, famílias, sonhos ou apenas curtindo a companhia do outro, no mais absoluto silêncio. Era como se tanto o silêncio quanto o diálogo fluíssem bem entre nós. Era algo natural nesses seis meses em que nos conhecíamos._

 _As primeiras gotas de chuva nos pegaram de surpresa e logo uma chuva torrencial desabava sobre nós, enquanto corríamos de volta até o local onde eu deixara o meu Volvo. Bella me surpreendeu, como sempre fazia, ao começar a cantarolar e dançar em volta do carro, rodopiando sob a chuva enquanto ria, parecendo extremamente feliz. "Eu adoro tomar banho de chuva", ela disse dando mais uma pirueta, em direção ao capô do carro, onde eu estava encostado. Como se tivesse vida própria minha mão se fechou ao redor de sua cintura, a parando na minha frente, marrom e verde se encontrando novamente, brilhantes e felizes à medida que nossos lábios se aproximavam, um pouco receosos de início, mas logo se acostumando uns com os outros, e ganhando confiança para explorá-los um pouco mais e aprofundar o beijo._

 _._

"O que você está fazendo sentado aí sozinho, com esse olhar perdido, Edward?" – Jasper perguntou, parando do meu lado.

"Eu a amo, Jasper. Como nunca amei ninguém, mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer com essa situação em que nos encontramos. Eu tenho medo de que ela acabe machucada, que alguma coisa aconteça com ela, mas ela não me ouve. E o que mais dói é que ela não confiou em mim, não me contou nada e me deixou descobrir tudo através dos jornais."

"E você contou pra ela no que estava trabalhando? Contou para ela que era o advogado de defesa dos irmãos Volturi?"

"Mas eu..."

"Vocês dois erraram, Edward. Não adianta dizer o contrário. E da mesma forma que você está magoado, ela também está. E, se você tentou protegê-la, ela fez a mesma coisa. Você já parou para pensar nisso? Já parou pra se lembrar do trauma que sua mulher carrega e que, muito provavelmente ela simplesmente não queria ver outra pessoa que ela ama sofrendo as consequências por algo que ela não é culpada? A Bella nunca superou a morte do Seth, Edward. Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Do jeito dela, ela está te protegendo, meu amigo."

O silêncio caiu entre nós enquanto eu revivia aquele momento de dor ocorrido há tantos anos, mas que eu sabia que povoavam os pesadelos de minha mulher. Foram meses em que eu, Jasper e Alice praticamente nos mudamos para a casa dos Swan na tentativa de reanimar Bella, de fazê-la pelo menos por algumas horas, não pensar na cena que ela fora a primeira a visualizar, para tentar fazê-la sorrir novamente e, por mais que ela tenha voltado a fazê-lo, seu sorriso nunca mais foi o mesmo. Chegara próximo no nosso casamento, mas ainda assim, não era como aquele primeiro sorriso que ela me dera em meu primeiro dia de aula na Forks High School. Sempre faltava algo para que seu sorriso fosse novamente completo e eu sabia que sempre faltaria.

"Edward?"

"Hum..." – respondi afastando aquelas lembranças de minha mente e voltando a encarar meu melhor amigo e cunhado.

"Vocês estão fora de Nova York agora, na cidade onde vocês se conheceram e se apaixonaram, na festa de bodas de ouro dos seus pais... aproveite essa chance cara. Por esse fim de semana, esqueça os problemas, as diferenças e mostre pra Bella que você está aqui por ela. Que apesar de tudo, ainda são vocês dois e que é isso que verdadeiramente importa. Dê essa chance para vocês dois." – e dizendo isso ele se levantou, se dirigindo para a porta que separava a sala do jardim da casa onde eu passara boa parte da minha vida.

"Jasper?" – chamei antes que ele sumisse de meu campo de visão.

Ele apenas se virou, sem dizer nada, esperando que eu continuasse.

"Você acha que ela tem razão, que eles são os culpados?"

Seu olhar desviou brevemente do meu enquanto ele abria um sorriso para Alice, que descia as escadas e caminhava em sua direção.

"Eu não sei Edward. Não tenho como saber, mas diante de todos os fatos que a Bella me apresentou e tudo o que vi nos noticiários, eu não confiaria plenamente em tudo o que eles te dizem. Principalmente a garota."

* * *

Eu estava nervoso. E se ela não aparecesse? E se ela não quisesse falar comigo nunca mais? Um simples trabalho seria capaz de nos destruir dessa forma? De repente, o som de um galho seco quebrando me indicou que eu não estava mais sozinho e eu me permiti abrir um pequeno sorriso. O primeiro em uma semana. Eu não precisava me virar para saber que ela estava ali. Meu corpo era capaz de sentir a presença do dela.

"Sua irmã me disse que você queria falar comigo?"

"Lembra quando eu te trouxe aqui pela primeira vez?" – perguntei, finalmente me virando e caminhando em sua direção, tomando suas mãos entre as minhas antes de continuar. "Eu estava tão nervoso. Eu tinha finalmente me dado conta do que sentia por você e tudo o que eu mais queria era me declarar. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava morrendo de medo de te perder. Mas então, quando você começou a redopiar à minha frente, dançando na chuva, foi como se nada mais importasse. Eu tinha que te beijar. E se você me rejeitasse, bem iria doer muito, mas eu continuaria do seu lado do mesmo jeito, para qualquer coisa que você precisasse. Porque nós dois fomos feitos para isso, Bells, para estarmos um ao lado do outro, não importa o momento."

"Edward..."

"Por favor, deixa eu terminar", eu disse apertando um pouco sua mão, que continuava entrelaçada com a minha. "Me perdoa, Bells. Eu não deveria ter deixado o meu trabalho me afastar de você. Eu podia ver, mesmo nos poucos momentos em que nos vimos nesses últimos meses, que você não estava bem, eu via os resquícios de lágrimas em seu rosto ao dormir, a volta dos pesadelos, as olheiras... tudo isso deveria ter me alertado e ainda assim eu fui deixando a conversa para depois. Mas principalmente, eu nunca deveria ter gritado com você como eu fiz. Você só estava fazendo o seu trabalho e nós não tínhamos como saber que estávamos trabalhando no mesmo caso. Afinal, você não me contou sobre o que estava acontecendo no jornal e eu também não te contei sobre o meu caso. Nós dois erramos, mas isso não é justificativa para a forma como eu agi. Eu jurei nunca te deixar sozinha e foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Você pode me perdoar, Bells?"

"Eu me senti tão traída aquela noite, Edward. Todo mundo me ligando para me parabenizar pela matéria. Eu estava tão orgulhosa do trabalho que eu e James fizemos juntos. Deu muito trabalho, foi esgotante, principalmente com todas as lembranças que o caso me traz, mas ainda assim, pela primeira vez eu estava fazendo um trabalho jornalístico capaz de trazer algo de relevante para a sociedade. E tudo o que eu mais queria naquela noite era comemorar com você e ver o meu orgulho refletido em seus olhos. Mas ao invés disso, eu só encontrei raiva, acusações e egoísmo." – As lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, me deixando ainda mais pesaroso pela nossa situação. "Eu errei ao não te contar no que estava trabalhando, mas eu estava tentando te proteger, Edward. Te deixar afastado dessa família perigosa. Eu sei que eles são perigosos e eu não quero correr o risco de perder outra pessoa inocente por vingança, Edward. Eu não aguentaria perder você."

"Você não vai, Bells. Eu não vou a lugar algum." – disse secando suas lágrimas e a puxando para os meus braços, finalmente respirando aliviado ao senti-la novamente em meus braços. "Eu não sei como vamos fazer ao voltar para Nova York, amor, mas uma coisa eu te prometo: sem mais segredos. Você me promete o mesmo?"

"Sem mais segredos." – ela disse, com a cabeça ainda firme no meio do meu peito.

"E Bells?" – eu chamei, a fazendo olhar finalmente para mim. "Apesar do choque e da raiva iniciais, eu senti um baita orgulho de você. Eu sempre soube que você ia ser reconhecida pelo seu trabalho um dia, meu amor. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso." – eu disse antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo cheio de paixão. Como eu sentira falta daqueles lábios e, pelo jeito como ela reagia e agarrava meus cabelos, eu não era o único a estar com saudades.

Horas depois estávamos de volta à casa dos meus pais. Depois de meses eu podia sentir meu coração leve novamente. Mas eu sabia que ainda tínhamos algumas coisas para acertar assim que voltássemos para Nova York.

"Bells" – eu disse logo depois de parar o carro na garagem da casa dos meus pais. Eu sabia que não demoraria muito para os convidados chegarem e que Alice já deveria estar surtando com a nossa demora, mas eu ainda precisava falar mais uma coisa antes de entrar naquela casa. "Que tal uma trégua?"

"Trégua?" – ela perguntou, parecendo confusa.

"Sim, estamos longe de Nova York. Longe de jornal, de escritório, de tudo o mais relacionado a trabalho. Podemos curtir esse final de semana como antigamente e deixar para nos preocuparmos novamente com tudo isso a partir do momento em que voltarmos? Eu sei que ainda precisamos resolver muitas coisas. Mas podemos curtir Forks como sempre curtirmos?"

"É tudo o que eu mais quero, Edward." – E dizendo isso ela me beijou mais uma vez. E o beijo teria se aprofundado e demorado um pouco mais, se uma batida no vidro do carro não tivesse nos feito pular como dois adolescentes pegos no flagra.

"Eu fico muito feliz de ver que vocês se acertaram, mas vocês já viram que horas são? Eu ainda preciso arrumar a Bella." – Alice gritou, abrindo a porta do carro e praticamente arrancando minha esposa dos meus braços. "Sua roupa está em cima da sua cama, Edward. E não se preocupe, eu te devolvo sua linda esposa em algumas horas e depois que os convidados forem embora vocês podem continuar de onde pararam." – ela disse puxando Bella junto consigo, os braços das duas entrelaçados. Mas antes de entrar em casa, Bella ainda se virou mais uma vez em minha direção, piscando e sorrindo para mim, parecendo leve e tranquila, como nos velhos tempos.

* * *

Duas horas e meia depois eu estava perambulando pelo jardim, cumprimentando os convidados, mas meus olhos não saíam da porta de vidro, que separava o jardim da casa, esperando pelo momento em que Bella finalmente poderia estar novamente ao meu lado. Depois de tantos dias afastados um do outro, tudo o que eu mais queria, era ter ela junto a mim o máximo possível de tempo. Eu não era bobo, apesar de todas as promessas feitas, eu sabia que a nossa vida ainda seria um loucura quando voltássemos para Nova York. Estava preso em meus pensamentos quando senti uma mão em meus ombros, me deparando com meu sogro, assim que me virei.

"Como está, garoto?" – Charlie perguntou apertando minha mão, me estendendo um copo de whisky.

"Indo. E você, Chefe Swan?"

"O mesmo. Você sabe como essa cidade é."

"Sei. E sinto saudades disso todos os dias." – disse, me dando conta do quanto eu realmente sentia falta de toda aquela calmaria, da família e, principalmente, da falta de preocupação.

"Está tudo bem, garoto?" – Charlie perguntou, parecendo visivelmente preocupado. "Olha Edward, eu não quero me intrometer, mas eu tenho sentido a Bells estranha nestes últimos dias pelo telefone e hoje quando foi me visitar ela passou horas sentada no jardim, chorando, quando achou que eu não estava vendo. Agora vejo você todo preocupado. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

Quando foi que meu sogro se tornara alguém tão perceptivo? E como se eu só estivesse precisando de uma deixa, me vi contando tudo para ele, desde o dia seguinte à nossa volta para Nova York, até essa última semana infernal. Charlie continuou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de virar o restante da dose de whisky que ainda estava em seu copo e me encarar.

"Você a ama, Edward?"

"Mais do que a minha própria vida, Charlie."

"Então não deixe que o seu trabalho te faça perder o amor da sua vida. Não me entenda, mal, garoto, a Sue é uma companheira incrível e eu a amo, mas ela nunca vai ser a Rennée. Eu sei que eu não poderia ter feito nada, que o meu trabalho envolve lidar com pessoas perigosas. Mas talvez eu pudesse ter sido mais presente para ela. Ter lidado com a nossa perda de uma forma diferente, ter protegido melhor a minha família. Não sei. Só sei que vou carregar essa culpa pelo resto da minha vida. E sabe, Edward, é pesado demais. Eu não desejo isso para você, garoto. E menos ainda para a minha criança. Ela já sofreu demais."

"Eu sei. E isso me preocupa, Charlie. Eu tenho a sensação de que ela vai ser capaz de se arriscar, de ir além do necessário por estar revivendo tudo o que aconteceu com a família de vocês. É como se ela estivesse tentando evitar a tragédia por meio de outras pessoas."

"Então esteja lá por ela, como você esteve da outra vez, Edward. Você foi a única pessoa capaz de tirar a Bella daquele torpor daquela vez. Você pode fazer isso de novo."

"Obrigado pela confiança, Charlie."

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, eu senti a mão de Bella envolver minha cintura, antes de sentir seus lábios em minha bochecha, logo antes dela perguntar:

"O que os dois homens da minha vida tanto conversam?"

"Nada demais", Charlie disse, dando um abraço apertado na filha. "Apenas me certificando de que o garoto aí está cuidando bem da minha criança. Mas agora vou deixar vocês voltarem para os convidados e vou procurar a Sue. Divirtam-se crianças e Bells...", ele chamou virando-se depois de alguns passos, "...será que você guardaria uma dança para o seu velho pai?"

"Claro Charlie, quantas você quiser."

Estávamos caminhando para o local onde o fotógrafo tiraria as fotos da família, quando Bella parou, me obrigando a parar também.

"Está tudo bem?" – ela perguntou assim que me virei, encarando seus olhos.

"Sim, por que?"

"Não sei, achei você pensativo depois da conversa com Charlie. Edward, eu não sei o que ele te disse, mas você sabe como meu pai tende a ser superprotetor às vezes. Você não tem que ouvir tudo o que ele disser e..."

"Bells, respira. Seu pai não disse nada demais. Estávamos apenas conversando. Você sabe que o Chefe Swan sempre gostou de mim, diferente daquele seu outro namorado, como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah sim, Mike Newton."

"Tão convencido esse meu marido." – ela disse rindo.

"Convencido não, amor. Eu apenas sei."

"Vamos logo antes que Alice venha nos buscar para essas malditas fotos." – ela disse depositando um selinho rápido em meus lábios.

"Falando em Alice, eu já te disse que você está ainda mais linda nesse vestido, Sra. Cullen?"

"Hum... acho que não."

"Que absurdo. Pois saiba que você está deslumbrante." – eu disse pontuando cada palavra com beijos pelo seu rosto e pescoço. "Eu adoro você de azul."

"Eu sei. Por isso que entre os dois vestidos que eu podia escolher, eu optei por este. Eu sabia que ia deixar você feliz."

"Obrigado, amor. Agora vamos, que quanto mais cedo tirarmos essas fotos, mais cedo eu posso te roubar novamente só para mim."

* * *

Bella estava dançando com Charlie enquanto eu observava os dois, sentado em uma das mesas colocadas no jardim.

"Fico feliz de ver esse sorriso novamente em seu rosto, meu bem." – minha mãe disse beijando minha bochecha antes de se sentar ao meu lado. "Eu realmente estava preocupada ao ver vocês dois tão tristes quando chegaram."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe. As coisas ficaram complicadas por causa do trabalho, mas nós já conversamos e concordamos em mudar nossa forma de agir."

"É claro que vai ficar tudo bem, Edward." – ela disse pegando minha mão por sobre a mesa. "Estamos falando de você e da Bella. Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, vocês dois vão passar por isso e sair mais fortalecidos no final. Porque é isso que duas pessoas que se amam fazem. E se tem algo de que eu não duvido nem um pouco é do tamanho do amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro, meu filho."

"Obrigado, mãe. Se eu e a Bella conseguirmos chegar aos 50 anos de casados a metade do casal que você e papai são, eu sei que já vou me considerar um cara sortudo pra caramba.

"Não tem nada para agradecer, Edward. Eu só estou falando o que vejo e sinto. E eu vejo e sinto a amor entre vocês. Agora se você aceitar um conselho de sua velha mãe. O segredo do meu relacionamento com o seu pai é nunca ir dormir sem resolver o que quer que esteja nos incomodando. Nunca deixe nenhum problema para ser resolvido no dia seguinte, Edward. Às vezes essa espera pode ser o tempo necessário para criar a desordem e tornar um problema que era pequeno em algo gigantesco. Agora vá encontrar sua esposa naquela pista de dança, que ela não para de olhar para cá."

"Eu te amo, mãe." – disse depositando um beijo em sua bochecha antes de me levantar e caminhar em direção à pista de dança onde a mulher mais bonita da festa me aguardava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

* * *

Infelizmente o final de semana passou mais rápido do que eu gostaria e ali estávamos nós, de volta à nossa vida. Assim que entramos no prédio o porteiro chamou Bella, dizendo que havia chegado um envelope para ela na véspera. Assim que entramos em casa eu fui deixar as malas no quarto, enquanto Bella se sentava no sofá, abrindo o misterioso envelope sem remetente. Eu mal tinha colocado as malas no chão quando o grito desesperado tomou todo o apartamento.

Eu corri para a sala, o coração batendo acelerado e assim que a alcancei ela se jogou em meus braços, chorando forte e murmurando nãos repetidamente no vão do meu pescoço. Em busca do que a deixara naquele estado eu vi o papel impresso sobre a mesa:

 _Se afaste ou você poderá ser a próxima._

Mas eu sabia que não havia sido aquilo que a assustara, mas sim as fotos grotescas caídas no chão. Um terceiro assassinato acontecera enquanto estivemos fora da cidade!

* * *

 **N/A:** e agora, quem será que morreu? E será que essa trégua vai durar ou o Edward vai se tornar ainda mais superprotetor do que nunca? O próximo capítulo já está escrito, então já sabem, me deem amor e eu trago ele rapidinho para vocês. Vamos fazer assim, quem comentar ganha um spoiler do próximo capítulo. Lembrando que tem que comentar logado no fanfiction ou senão tem que enviar o e-mail da seguinte forma anacarolina (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br senão o fanfiction apaga e eu não consigo enviar. Combinado? Beijinhos


End file.
